


Someone I'm Not

by Pastelkimchi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, kpop, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelkimchi/pseuds/Pastelkimchi
Summary: Oh Sehun is the most ruthless mafia boss of all of Asia, with no mercy for imbeciles who can't pay up what's his. You may not know of him, but your life could be at risk if you're somehow connected to him. And that is how a hostage Chinese doll of a boy fell into the hands of a monster. To love or to hate, that is the question. Should I trust you with the truth? Because in these times, maybe going crazy is the only sane thing to do. Or maybe Oh Sehun is pretending to be someone he's not.





	Someone I'm Not

Oh Sehun was a monster. A ruthless monster that could kill at a snap of the fingers and everybody who knew him bowed down to him. He seemed to be void of any emotions, even if someone was at his feet, begging for him to have some kind of mercy. But it was always the same. Before they even got to the ‘please’ a shot would ring out throughout through the air and another life would be lost that day.   
The young mafia boss scrutinized himself in the mirror, glaring blankly at the reflection of a handsome man that seemed to wear the same expression. Except it wasn’t an expression; it was void of any feeling whatsoever. His dark eyes fixed onto his thin, black tie before reaching a cold hand to adjust it slightly. The man was certainly very good-looking, with pale white skin, a sharp jawline and a smudge of eyeliner over his lash line, but he was probably the most apathetic person on the planet.  
Once he was decently satisfied with his appearance, he took calm, long strides down his old-fashioned spiral stairs, each step creating a powerful echo for each time the expensive soles of his work shoes stepped elegantly on the marble flooring.  
He pushed open the huge, immeasurable doors to the meeting room, which was occupied already by ten other men; ages ranging from twenty-three to twenty-six, but all were older than their boss. Every single one of them was dressed in an expensive tailored suit, shades ranging from black to white. Most of them looked intimidating (for example the tallest out of all of them, Kris, and the slightly shorter but still loyal killer next to him with the panda eyes, Tao.) Others looked very gentle (in this case, Junmyeon or Suho and Yixing, who went by the code name Lay); Sehun knew that they were all dangerous and capable of killing someone if Sehun commanded them to. They just had varying degrees of willingness.

They all nodded towards Sehun’s direction before taking a seat after the boss’s lead. Sehun coughed slightly: a sign that he was growing more and more impatient for every second that dragged itself by. The others glanced at each other worriedly, before a tall, red-haired man spoke up. There was a smaller man whose eyes were caked with eyeliner who looked at him with uneasiness and concern painted on his face.   
“We, uh, lost all of the files, Sehun…” He explained in a deep voice. Sehun’s eyes widened in anger and then relaxing slightly. These idiots were the only people he could trust. He pressed his hand to his forehead before sighing heavily.   
“We’ve got them all backed up, though, right?” Sehun tried to hang on to the last bit of sanity and patience left.  
“…No.” Was all the response he got. In that second, the table was flipped in a flash of power and all of the paperwork that was piled neatly on top of it was crumpled on the floor. “Clean it up. All of the mess, gone. Now.” He clicked his fingers towards the maids, who immediately got to work. “How could you lose all of the files, containing all of the suspect’s profiling? You are all so fucking incompetent!” He yelled in their face before Kai, the second in command, stood up and began the next part of their meeting.   
“We’ve got some good news, though, Sehunnie!” He chirped. Sehun’s eyes narrowed tenebrously and Kai quickly corrected himself. They could only attempt a nickname when Sehun was in a somewhat good mood, and right now… he wasn’t quite the happiest person in the world. But then again, Oh Sehun never was or is the most cheerful person you would want to meet.   
“Sehun! I meant Sehun!” Kai waved his hands around innocently. Sehun sat back down in his chair and motioned for the second in command to continue in a bored sort of fashion.  
“We’ve taken some hostages from Mr Park, Sehun. The peasant should have known what would happen if he tried to attack us,” the tanned male explained. The mafia boss sat up at this new information, paying attention.   
“How many?” The young killer questioned, now seemed somewhat interested in their conversation. The other men sat up completely now upon noticing Sehun’s glare at their slightly slouched position.   
“Six. Most of them are related to Mr Park, but there’s a Chinese boy that isn’t related to him, so you can get rid of him first…” Kai hummed.  
“Alright. Baekhyun, lead me to them.” The boss gestured for the boy with the thick eyeliner to stand up. “Dismissed. Oh, and Tao, go after Miss Moon Yuri and get the money. If not, you know what to do.” Tao nodded in response, and Baekhyun tapped Sehun’s shoulder sharply as a motion to go.  
Baekhyun led the mafia boss to the basement and took out the key to unlock the door. The smaller boy pushed the door open, and Sehun could see that the room was dimly lit, and could hear a light scratching, which he assumed was coming from the hostages.  
“Good. Now leave,” Sehun commanded, and Baekhyun bowed slightly before skipping off back to Chanyeol the meeting room.  
Sehun sauntered down the stairs to find six people with bags over their head and tied tightly to a chair. He pulled the first five bags up violently, causing the people underneath them to splutter and cough. Filled with flour-typical Kai, he thought.   
“What do you want from us?” A man who was probably in his 50’s asked while coughing out the flour.   
“Answers,” Sehun simply said in his baritone voice, knowing that just his presence and aura would be enough to terrify them. The sixth person didn’t say anything or do anything, but as for why, Sehun didn’t know. He assumed that it was the Chinese kid, who was probably ugly as fuck, so paid him no attention. After twenty minutes of interrogation, Sehun had decided that they were no help, and had quickly disposed of them. Chanyeol and Xiumin rushed in to remove the five bodies, saluting to Sehun as they did so.   
The mafia boss was about to leave when he remembered that the sixth hostage was still in the basement. He sighed heavily before reaching for the bag that was covering the victim’s head.   
Whoa. Sehun hadn’t seen anyone so beautiful, ever. The hostage’s honey brown hair fell in curls and stuck to his porcelain white skin. His large brown eyes were filled with shiny tears and he had a large piece of black duck tape slapped messily over his mouth. His eyes acknowledged Sehun before squeezing shut and scrunching his small button nose.  
“Should I get rid of him, boss?” Baekhyun appeared behind him, staring at the boy’s face. The boy looked up at the two criminals with eyes full of fright, suddenly pleading to Sehun. The mafia boss turned to Baekhyun.  
“Keep him. He’s a special one.”  
\----------------------------------   
Sehun tore the tape off of the pretty boy’s mouth violently, causing the head of honey brown curls to roll slightly. Baekhyun peered at the face of the hostage in surprise.  
“Don’t blame you for saving that one, boss!” Baekhyun laughed lightly, before shutting up abruptly when he noticed Sehun’s icy stare fixate on him. “I’ll…take my leave now…” Baekhyun bowed until he almost kissed the floor, before sprinting up the stairs of the basement.  
The pretty boy was still tied unflinchingly to the chair when Baekhyun left but hadn’t spoken a word. Whether it was out of fear or shock of the realisation that he had been kidnapped, Sehun didn’t know. But he decided to walk up casually to the boy in the chair and began untying the rigid brown rope that was holding the poor hostage down.   
“What’s your name?” Sehun’s voice rung out throughout the entire basement, as clear as glass. The boy looked up at him in total confusion, and Sehun rolled his eyes. A dumb kid was fine, but it took a lot away from the boy’s beauty. Nevertheless, even if it did take away that beauty from the Chinese boy, he would still be the most breath-taking looking person in Sehun’s life.  
The pretty boy mumbled something in mandarin, and it all clicked.  
Mentally, Sehun face palmed himself. Of course, he’s from China. He won’t understand Korean; maybe he’s not dumb after all… and even better, I have my own China doll, Sehun theorized to himself, before smirking smugly at the shaking boy below him.  
Good thing that I’m bilingual, he thought.  
"Your name," he spoke in mandarin fluently, "I want to know your name."  
The boy mumbled something that sounded like "Shi Luhan " to the mafia boss, which caused the Sehun to breathe out heavily in irritation.  
He was about to reiterate the question when the boy spoke louder. "Xi Luhan. Please don't kill me...” he said in a strangely accented Korean. It was as if "lopsided" was a new way of saying words. His voice was still quite smooth, and innocence laced his speech.   
Sehun was about to untie the final knot when he looked up at this Luhan creature and continued to speak in mandarin to the boy.  
"Listen to me, Luhan. From now on, you're mine. I won't kill you, but if you dare disobey me-I'll think again about not shooting you right in the centre of your pretty little face," Sehun demanded to him and placed the tip of his index finger in between Luhan's eyes, before continuing when they locked eyes. "Right here. So I will undo this last goddamn knot, and you are not going to put up any fight. Understand?" Luhan nodded desperately.  
Sehun undid the last knot roughly and the smaller Chinese boy fell to the floor in a heap. Sehun looked down on him in a guilty kind of pity.  
“Stand up.” He commanded with authority. Luhan tried to desperately get onto his feet, but it took at least four tries to do so. The mafia boss groused in indignation before offering a large hand to the weak boy, who even standing up, was a few inches short off of his height.  
“Luhan is injured…can't walk,” the Chinese boy murmured in his bizarre Korean. Sehun cursed.  
“I’ll get Kris to carry you, I’ve got more important things to do right now,” the taller of the two griped, annoyance clear in his voice. Luhan nodded weakly before collapsing, unconscious on the ground.   
Sehun’s eyes widened when he noticed crimson red blood flowing down the porcelain white leg, and figured out that the boy must have had a wound on his thigh. The Ice Prince couldn’t see the injury because Luhan was wearing a large pair of shorts to cover it.   
He left the boy in the basement before returning to the colossal meeting room. The rest of the men who were in there to see who needed to make a “payment” peered up at him before forming a line in a perfect height order.  
“Kris, take the hostage in the basement up to Yixing for treatment,” Sehun ordered in his baritone speech before Kris got up from the last place in the line and approached the door.  
“You kept a hostage?” Kris’s deep voice husked quietly to Sehun in shock.  
Sehun gave him an icy side eye. “So what if I did? Keep your mouth shut, hyung,”   
Kris rolled his eyes before sauntering calmly to the basement door. He smiled smugly to himself. Looks like someone is going to melt the boss’s cold heart.  
\----------------------------------------  
He looks like a child...Kris thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the weak, slim body and trudged back up the stairs.

He knocked on Yixing's door and a few seconds later; a young man with a white suit (and probably the only person smiling in the entire building except for maybe Suho,) opened the door and let Kris in.

"He's the hostage?" Yixing glanced at the boy while Kris nodded. "I think he's got an injury to his thigh, probably about midway..." Kris explained before rough knocking was heard on the door. The tallest of the three in the room got up and walked over to the door before opening it.

"Sehun, boss!" Kris greeted as Sehun pushed past him as if he wasn't there. The mafia boss sat on the chair nearest the bed, where Luhan was laying.

"Is he going to be okay, Yixing?" Sehun's voice was powerful as he patted down the fluffy honey brown hair soothingly. 

"Uhhh...yeah, about treating his injury, uh...I-" Sehun looked at him with irritation engraved into his perfect features. "Spit it out Yixing, I don't have all day," he reprimanded in a cold tone, causing Yixing's back to straighten when he realised that he was slouching.

"I have to roll up his shorts to treat the injury and-" Yixing's attempted an explanation why, when Sehun held his large hand up, an indication to stop taking or else.

"Let me do it. I don't want random people doing anything to his pants, even if they're my most trusted doctor." Sehun muttered causing Yixing's to smile proudly at the last part.

Sehun placed his hands around the bottom of the fabric and pulled the piece of clothing up before studying the injury that was on the unconscious boy’s thigh. It wasn't major, just a clean and bandage job. Kris looked up from the floor and to his boss in surprise. “You can treat somebody’s injuries instead of being the one causing them?” His boss glared at the taller.

"I can do this just fine by myself. Thank you for bringing him up, Kris." Sehun nodded towards the tallest Chinese man, who bowed slightly before leaving. Yixing then bowed, with more of an angle to it, and gently closed the door.

Sehun wasn't one to take advantage of somebody else's state. He had an authority and a rank, and to do something like that would make you the lowest of the low, even below the people who couldn’t afford to pay back the Korean mafia.

Yixing left in silence and bowed before closing the door softly behind him. Sehun reached for the first aid kit and snapped it open before rummaging around the packages and bottles. The noises made the deer stir, but not awaken.

The mafia boss pulled Luhan’s shorts up again and cleaned the cut carefully, making sure to clear as much dirt out of it as possible before slathering anti-infection cream over it.

Sehun had experienced the wonders of anti-infection cream before, and although he wouldn’t dare show it in front of another person, it hurt like hell. Whenever Yixing would spread the godforsaken cream over a particularly nasty injury, Sehun would secretly be swearing in his mind from the pain.

The agony woke Luhan up, who instantly tried to swat the intruder away from his thigh area. Sehun huffed in annoyance, before slapping on a white bandage and standing up. “I don’t appreciate it when people slap me the moment I try to help them,” Sehun explained in an emotionless tone, before beginning to stride towards the door.

Luhan looked down at the bandage, before feeling the guilt flood through his veins. 

“Just so you know, I never save hostages. And hell would freeze over before I would even consider helping them,” Sehun spat in mandarin coldly before reaching to slam the door behind him.

A very dainty hand grabbed at Sehun’s wrist, making sure to avoid the very expensive looking Rolex watch. “Why did you…help me?” the deer asked as Sehun turned around slowly.

“You’re different.”  
\----------------------------------  
Luhan was perched on a very expensive and luxurious looking chair while keeping his gaze fixed on the braided bracelet that swamped over his right wrist.

He had the feeling that people were looking at him, dissecting his mind through a simple glance his way.

It was this way for a good few minutes before a slightly more gentle looking man approached him with a soft smile on his face. "My name is Suho. I'm 25. I uh..." he glanced to the others, who all mouthed 'work'. It wasn't a great thing, when introducing yourself, to say that your job is to kill people who couldn't pay back a debt, deal drugs and gamble. "...Work for Sehun, the tall guy who saved you. What's your name?" He said softly, noticing how small, frightened and vulnerable the boy looked.

The others stood there awkwardly, as Luhan looked like he was solving fancy mathematics in his brain. At last, the boy spoke. "Hi! I'm Xi Luhan. I'm 26, from Beijing in China. Nice to meet you!" The boy spoke softly, pausing to check if he was grammatically correct every five words.

Everybody's mouths dropped open at the boy's introduction to himself. Although he wasn't a boy. Except for a small man with chubby cheeks named Xiumin, he was older than all of them.

"What? Is my Korean really that bad?" Luhan furrowed his brows in a cute but curious manner, oblivious to everybody's shock around him.

"Are you sure? 26? You look about 15 to me.." Kyungsoo eyed him suspiciously, and Chanyeol cut him off. "I'd say 12!" He pointed at the deer, who couldn't understand what they were saying. The other men who weren't part of the twelve around him all laughed loudly and pointed at him rather rudely.

Of course, Luhan thought that they were all making fun of him and his appearance. Kai had begun to shout at the men in uniform, while Kris just glared at them. Both methods were equally as effective.

Luhan's big eyes welled up in tears just when the doors were shoved open. He had always been bullied and shoved around for looking rather feminine, and he could remember one memory that was particularly nasty. 

The other men had immediately stopped laughing, not only because their rather short tempered boss was now in the room with them, but because they realised that Luhan was starting to sniffle and wipe his eyes.

They gulped and the twelve men bowed before Sehun pointed to the ones that he could still see sniggering before walking back out again, leaving the meeting room in total silence.  
\------------------------------  
Sehun finished washing the blood on his hands before leaving his ensuite bathroom, muttering to himself about better discipline. He hadn't killed them, just taught them a lesson called: if you dare hurt him again, physically or emotionally, you will not live to see another day.

Luhan was curled up in his massive bed, sucking his thumb slightly. He slept in a tight ball, so that all of the rest of the sheets on the bed lay as flat as paper.

Even though the mafia boss knew that this deer was actually four years older than him, he still reminded Sehun of a child that needed protection from the horrors of the outside world.

He had also learnt that the injury on the porcelain white thigh had been caused when he was thrown into the truck, causing him to growl at Kai, who held his hands up in an innocent manner.

Sehun changed out of his sharp black suit into a baggy shirt and shorts and slid into his sheets, not bothering to wipe off his eyeliner. 

He didn't take off his watch, but then again he never did. One of his many expensive watches was always on his wrist, whether it was day or night.

As soon as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard his phone ring, causing him to grumble and get out of bed.

The time on his watch read 11:47pm as he picked it up. "What?" He spat into the phone coldly, not bothering to mask his annoyance at being woken up. A familiar voice spoke from the other end of the line. Chen.

"Sorry, boss. Mr Kim hasn't paid us that 7,000,000 won (A/N that's about £5000, or $6,200 btw) that he owes us. I've bargained him for 3 days extra, and that's being extremely generous. We shook hands on it a month ago." Chen spoke, and Sehun muttered an "I'll be there," before slamming his iphone down onto the desk.

Looks like a certain unfortunate soul is losing something very important to him tonight-his life.

Sehun dressed in a pure white tuxedo with a black shirt underneath before grabbing the keys to his Lamborghini and sliding his handgun into his pocket. He spared a last look and slight smile at the deer, still curled in a ball under the covers, before sliding his bedroom door open and sliding expertly out of the gap that it had left.

He slid the door back before walking casually down the corridor like taking a life was an everyday occurrence to the man. Oh, wait. It was.  
\------------------------------  
Sehun stepped out of his Lamborghini before it automatically locked itself. He kept his hands in his pockets, one of them clutching his gun.

There he is. The stupid old man was sitting with a woman in a very fancy restaurant, one that Sehun knew that the target wouldn't be able to afford. So that's what he uses our well earned money for, then.

He waited until the target and the woman parted ways outside of the restaurant before reaching a powerful arm out and tugging the man into the shadows of the back alley with him.

"Argh!" A cry came out from Mr. Kim, who stumbled as he fell. He then felt a strong hand pull him up by the collar and slam him against the wall.

"Do you know where my money is?" A baritone voice asked him, and Mr. Kim could feel sweat running down his forehead. "I've got it for you, sir!" He squeaked, knowing full well what would happen in you missed a deadline, let alone trick them into giving him extra time and not even giving them back the money then.

Sehun knew that he didn't have anything on him, but he wasn't being timed to do this job. "Oh? I don't see it anywhere...are you sure aren't hallucinating, Mr. Kim?" The target shook his head quickly, before something cold made contact with his forehead. It was exactly in the centre, despite it being dark and the mafia boss not being able to see to the best of his ability. "I can help you stop that hallucinating, and you will only see black instead."

"Please, you can't do this, you can't..." Mr Kim begged, his hands in a pleading gesture even if Sehun couldn't see it.

"What makes you special to any of the others? You're not young, you're not slim, and you're certainly not beautiful. I can afford to get rid of you." He described the deer back in his bed at home with those three words: young, slim, and ever so beautiful. The man in front of him, begging for his life, was old, fat and ugly. Sehun thought that he resembled a pig. He quickly corrected his decision. Even pigs are better than him.

"Please, pl-" a shot ring out in the air, as if slicing though the otherwise silent air, relieving it of its tension. A body dropped to the floor. Dead. Sehun brushed his suit off before taking any money that he could find on the man. A measly 20 000 won ($18 or £14) was all Sehun could find.

His body was useless as Sehun swung it into the trash pile where, in his opinion, it belonged.

He stepped out of the alleyway shadows into the brightly lit car park to find a man, probably in his fifties, trying to get into his car. It wasn't an honest mistake, for a few reasons. One, there were no other Lamborghini cars in probably a two mile radius, two, the man was dressed in all black and had a balaclava on, and three, Sehun's car was luxurious and expensive, which drew a lot of attention to it.

The man didn't realise Sehun was behind him until a sharp tapping almost broke a shoulder bone. "Excuse me, my mistake. Is this your car, sir?" Sehun asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. He didn't expect the mans answer, and didn't know if he was just dumb or wanted to die.

"Yes it is, now back off!" The man yelled crazily, before being pushed to the ground with a tremendous amount of force. Bang. Sehun kicked his body into the river below, not caring where it took the body, really.

He was going to have to get this car cleaned after that man touched it, or was even near it. Sehun started the engine, then roared off. He checked his watch again. 12:28am. Not the fastest job in the world, considering how many words he had wasted on a pig of a man, but not too bad. Not too bad.  
\------------------------------  
"Took care of him." Sehun spoke into his phone, while Chen nodded into the other end of the line. "Okay. Get some good rest with the hostage!" Chen cackled before shutting up and putting the phone down. If he wasn't one of Sehun's hyungs and best drug dealer in China, he would be dead by now.

Sehun slid the bedroom door open again, expecting to find Luhan asleep, except he wasn't. The deer was sat up on the pillow, eyes boring into nothing until he heard the door click shut.

"Where were you? And why do you have a fancy suit on?" Luhan asked with slightly glossy eyes. Sehun took off his shoes and jacket before climbing into bed. 

"I had a late night job to do, okay? Don't ask me questions." Sehun spoke harshly, still in scary mode. Luhan turned away dejectedly, curling into a tight ball again.

"I'm sorry. I'm still in work mode, aren't I?" He spoke softly before opening his arms for the deer to snuggle into. Luhan shuffled into the mafia boss's arms and placed his slimmer arms over his broad shoulders. "I prefer your normal mode..." Luhan whispered in mandarin before drifting off into sleep. Sehun lay awake, admiring Luhan's features in the pale moonlight. Me too...  
\-------------------------------  
The higher-ranking members of the top Korean mafia group, Exo, sat around a round table with cards in hand, playing poker. 

They barely made eye contact with each other, just putting in a bet before carrying on playing. Sehun’s silver grey hair reflected the pale moonlight slightly as he laid down and a card. Everybody else around the table glanced at it before either rolling their eyes or pouting and handing Sehun their part of the bet.  
Sehun’s right arm reached out at the pyramid of money that had appeared in the middle of the table before sweeping it over to his side. They all laid down a new set of money and started again.   
It took a few more rounds for someone to finally break the tense atmosphere around them.  
“So Boss, have you really warmed up to the hostage?” Kai spoke up, causing Sehun’s head to snap up. The other men looked at their boss curiously, as if they had wanted to ask the same question as well.  
"That thing? No. We work in a dangerous environment, and I have no time for romance. You know how it is. A so called lover is only used to produce a child to take over when you die." Sehun explained matter-of-factly, while all of the men nodded along sadly.   
They knew the rules in order of importance when it comes to the mafia. Rule 1: Don't get attached to anyone. Doing so puts both your and their life in danger, and a partner should only be used to produce an heir.  
"Why did you think I saved him? He's got a pretty face and a pretty body. He will make the perfect heir maker, but I couldn't care less for him otherwise. He doesn't even know our language! Luhan cries too easily, weak, rather pitiful and four fucking years older than me." Sehun snorted, although everybody knew that he was lying though his perfect white teeth.  
Small pale feet pattered lightly from the other side of the door, and they all froze.  
"Do you think he might have heard us?" Xiumin peered towards the slightly ajar door of the basement. Kris muttered an "obviously," and Suho jabbed the taller Chinese man hard in the ribs.  
Sehun knew on the inside that, yes, he had started to develop real feelings towards Luhan, but he willed himself to stop. Enemy groups would soon find out, and use your new weakness to their advantage. Luhan's life would be in danger, and it would be because Oh Sehun, heartless mafia boss, had developed a school-kid-like-crush on him.  
He had originally saved Luhan because he had imagined doing...nineteen plus things to him. However, although he would never admit it, he found himself falling for the deer's cute facial expressions and shy but quirky personality.  
"Better go up and comfort him, Sehunnie..." Suho spoke softly from the other side as he placed a huge pile of cash in front of him.  
"He probably didn't understand a word of it anyway, he doesn't know any fucking Korean!" Sehun faked a laugh mockingly before returning to his cards.  
"He spoke fluent Korean with me before I...you know... captured him," Kai wondered aloud. Baekhyun nodded, his hand reaching out to pat down Chanyeol's wild hair.   
"I have a feeling that he's faking not knowing any Korean. There's a clear accent that he's trying to cover up." The boy with the eyeliner spoke, stating his very bold theory.  
Sehun, who was obviously defeated, kicked his chair behind him that fell to the floor with a high pitched screech. The mafia boss stormed to the door and flung it open, before letting it slam loudly. If there was anything he hated, it was when his hyungs would actually prove a point against him and all agree on it.  
He reached his bedroom door and gently slid it open. He could hear the sound of sheets immediately shuffling around, and when he stepped inside of the room, saw a person inside a blanket bundle so close to the edge that if you were to give it a slight push, they would fall off straight away.  
"Luhan?" The taller of the two crept towards the blanket bundle, as silent was the night itself. His hands grabbed the blanket and unrolled it, revealing a very upset and dejected deer, curled up with a Bambi plush toy.  
He crouched down so that he was eye-level to the Chinese boy. "I know you can speak fluent Korean, so just listen to me." Luhan fixed his eyes on the plush toy before Sehun grabbed it and threw it across the room.   
The deer sighed and fixed his eyes on Sehun's dress shirt instead. "I'm not taking that off and throwing it across the room as well, just so you know." Sehun joked, making Luhan smile a little.  
"Is that really how you feel about me?" Luhan asked in a small voice, his Korean now miraculously clear and fluent, not weird and lopsided.  
Sehun sighed. This was going to be difficult to explain. "Well, I..." he began in his baritone speech before being cut off. " To you, am I just some kind of slut that will provide a child for your needs?" Luhan spoke, volume raising a notch.  
"I can't openly say my true feelings. I never have and I don't think I ever can. If enemy groups think that I have feelings for you, your life will be in danger." Sehun spoke with a harsh undertone, but Luhan didn't quite understand.  
"You said that I was just somebody who you were going to fill up with kids! You don't have feelings for me. I bet that you don't even have any enemy groups. I don't know what to believe anymore!" Luhan burrowed into the sheets, refusing to let any fragile tears show.  
Sehun stood up. He just wanted to get into bed, sleep, comfort Luhan and explain the situation clearly. He came back into his bedroom after brushing his teeth and changing, but Luhan was gone.  
Ping! A text. It wasn't a contact, but Sehun recognised the number. Shinee group, whom Exo was connected with. Many of the members of Exo were friendly with the members of Shinee, so they were like allies.  
e. groups know about that hostage of yours. You have to get him, now. Minho.  
Shit. Luhan was in serious trouble if he, Sehun's kind-of-lover, went out there, unprotected, and enemy groups knew about him. He would be dead, or even worse, taken as hostage by another group.   
Every last 10000 won bill he had earned from poker that night said that Luhan would be dead within an hour of Sehun couldn't find him quickly enough.  
\------------------------------  
Luhan walked out into the pitch black landscape of the night, dressed in an oversized jumper and black tracksuits. He made his way through the park before hearing a rustling noise nearby. Luhan stopped, but couldn't hear anything else, so carried on his 2:00 morning stroll, humming softly to himself. Then someone leapt out and clapped their hand over his mouth, before dragging him into the darkness.  
Five minutes later, thick black rope was secured around his body. He had a blindfold on, and a piece of duct tape was thrown over his mouth. Two men in matching uniform loomed over him.   
"Tell us what you know about Oh Sehun." The first one grumbled, his blunt voice creating a vice grip round Luhan's heart. He shook his head. He didn't want Sehun to be in trouble. His thoughts had barely surfaced when a sharp, excruciating electric current coursed though out his body, making Luhan scream though the tape.   
"Tell us or die. It's only on 200 volts, little one. It can go up to 5000 if you really want..." Luhan's eyes widened before hanging his head low. "I'll ask again. Tell us everything you know about Oh Sehun, or you and him both die."  
\-----------------------------  
Luhan nodded weakly as they tore off the tape on his mouth like the world's most painful plaster. But the thing is, Luhan didn't really know anything about Sehun. All he knew was that he could kill someone, saved him from dying, but doesn't actually give a shit about him. He was a complex puzzle which was much harder to solve than any Rubix cube Luhan had at home. 

"Well?" Was all one man said. He tapped his watch. "We don't have all day, you stupid bitch." Luhan didn't know what the last word was, but assumed that it was some kind of insult.

"He kills people, but he saved me...but he doesn't actually like me so...yeah. That's what I know about Oh Sehun..." Luhan said honestly, before being electrocuted with 300 bolts this time; one mans dirty, smelly hand slammed over Luhan's mouth as he screeched from the torture. 

"Don't play games, we know you know more about him than that pathetic amount." The man said again, not caring the slightest as Luhan started crying, the crippling pain still surging through his body. Not to mention that it was winter in Seoul, which meant that he was both freezing in the snow and getting electrocuted simultaneously.

"I don't...know-" he was cut off by a powerful electrical current (which stung like a hornet) cut though his legs. Luhan felt faint, like he was going to pass out. 

One man crouched down with a look of sympathy before spitting in his face, right between the eyes. Luhan carried on bawling his eyes out from the after shocks coursing though his body.

"For fucks sake. We will kill you right here, right now, if you don't start talking about-" he was cut off by a powerful, baritone voice could be heard from behind him, making the man turn pale and spin around.

Oh Sehun stood there, gun in hand, pointing at the man that had spat in Luhan's perfect face. "Can you let him go? That would be great, thanks. Don't make me do this the hard way." His voice faked sweetness as he pulled the trigger and the man  
fell to the floor in a bloody heap, making Luhan scream and shuffle back slightly.

The second man was trying to make a run for it, but Sehun's long strides caught up with him quickly. He grabbed the man's collar and lifted him so that they were face to face. "Don't you dare hurt him again, or you'll be dead in an instant. Don't even think about laying one pervert finger on him, either. That's just called wanting a death wish." Sehun growled curtly, causing the other man to nod feverishly before sliding out of Sehun's iron grip.

The young mafia boss watched him run, smirking as he did so like a chicken. He turned back to Luhan, who was struggling against the rope, trying to ease his way out of the grip that they had on his body before giving up and looking at Sehun.

He chuckled lightly before reaching for the knot that held everything together and untying it with his elegant, slim fingers. The rope fell from the slim body as Sehun reached down and inspected it.

"Electrocution rope?" Sehun muttered to himself before looking at the generator box. "Shit. 750 volts, huh?" He set the box down before holding his arms out to the deer in front of him.

Luhan couldn't move. The electricity had drained all of the energy away from his already weak body, leaving Luhan crippled and sore. Sehun took note of this and picked Luhan up, holding him close to his chest as he started walking to his car.

The deer could smell Sehun's cologne, which was both very manly and sexy but still had a hint of class and the cost was probably exorbitant.

"Have you finished smelling me yet?" Sehun asked as Luhan flushed a pale pink colour. The mafia boss placed Luhan on the front passenger seat before sliding into the drivers seat and the doors closed themselves.

Luhan clicked his seatbelt in while Sehun pulled out something from his pocket. The deer assumed that it was probably some sort of weapon that the mafia boss uses most often to kill someone, or his phone that he uses to talk to the other important people or killers or something.

It turned out that it was a single bungeo-ppang (fish cookie) wrapped in baking paper, which Sehun offered to Luhan. He was pleasantly surprised at the little cookie that had appeared out of the taller's pocket.

He took it gratefully and took a small bite in the tail of the cookie as Sehun started the engine.

The journey was silent, before Sehun finally broke it. "Are you okay?" Luhan glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard before frowning. It took 10 minutes in total for him to ask something about the incident. He took another bite before speaking.

"Are you mad at me?" He countered, still frowning. Eyes still fixed on the road, which had a surprising amount of cars on it for 2:56 on a Thursday morning, the mafia boss answered.

"Yes and no. Luhan, we talked about going out without anyone there with you before, didn't we?" Luhan hung his head and nodded. Sehun had in fact told him that this would happen if he went out without Kai or Chanyeol or anyone there with them. Sehun felt like a mother scolding her son for doing something that really wasn't that bad, but fear of he thought of something serious happening to Luhan made him carry on.

"Just, listen to what I say. I don't want to keep you here all the time, but you have to realise that as soon as rival groups know who you are, you're on their hit list." Sehun explained, before a sniffle cut him off, making him spare a quick glance at the boy next to him. He snaked an arm around the deer's shoulders as comfort.

"I didn't know that they would do that! I thought that they would just threaten me or something..." Luhan sobbed as Sehun passed him a tissue.

"But, honestly, do you really not care for me? Do you really have no feelings towards me?" Luhan asked curiously. Sehun's throat tightened as he answered, not knowing what to say.  
\-----------------------------  
When Sehun was about to answer, a loud ringing cut him off before he could get even get a word out. He pressed “answer” on the screen of his hands-free system and almost immediately, a panic of sounds were heard, making Luhan shriek in surprise.  
“Sehun! You have to come to (put some random dodgy place here) right now! Someone shot Baek!” Chanyeol’s deep voice screamed before gunshots were heard in the background. Sehun sat up straight away and spoke in a tone that demanded authority. “Okay, call Kris and Tao immediately. Tell them to bring the revolvers in the basement with them. I’ve got Luhan with me, I can’t go right now.” He heard another shot followed by a crash. Then the audio fuzzed slightly.  
“Chanyeol? Chanyeol!” Sehun repeated while Luhan continued to eat the fish cookie nervously. Shoot? Revolvers? If Chanyeol sounded panicked, that surely meant that Luhan would find it scarring.  
"Sorry. Kris and Tao are doing the deal in China remember? Everybody else is having a meeting in Busan! The only person left is Yixing, and there’s no way he could fight this many! Even I can't keep fighting against eighteen men for too long! Baek's bleeding from his leg real bad!" Chanyeol yelled as the connection timed out.  
"Fuck. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are going to get killed if I leave them there..." Sehun mumbled to himself. "I can't take Luhan there..."  
Luhan finished his cookie and looked at Sehun worriedly, who was biting his nails while keeping his left hand on the steering wheel. “Yixing…” Sehun repeated to himself before slowing down slightly and reaching a small epiphany and snapping his fingers.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Lay slid into the back seat of the black Lamborghini with a medical kit in hand before Sehun sped off again. “Hey, Luhan. What’s the plan, Boss?” He asked while clicking his seatbelt together. “Do you have your gun?” was all Sehun asked. “Uh…yes,” Lay confirmed, holding the black handgun up as evidence.  
“The plan is that I’m going to go and drag Baekhyun out of there and you have to give him immediate medical treatment for his leg. Also, shoot anyone who dares to try and hurt Luhan. Then I’m going to go back and help Chanyeol, alright Lay?” Sehun explained curtly, and Lay nodded, even if his boss couldn’t see it. Luhan turned to Lay innocently.  
“Yixing, who’s Lay?” the deer looked legitimately confused. Lay let out a loud laugh and even Sehun cracked a small smile. “Me. Lay is my codename when I have to get involved in a job.” Lay explained, as Luhan “oooh!” ed, nodding along when really, he had no idea what a codename was.  
They pulled up at a very run down, deserted facility, just about in the shadow that the building cast. Sehun pulled out a very large firearm from the side of his seat and got out, nodding to Yixing as he did so.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Baekhyun was thrown into the car, his right shin covered in red liquid that was running into his converse, making it dyed red as supposed to white.   
“Geez, Baekhyun. They really got you this time, didn’t they?” Yixing complained as he started to clean around the gunshot wound.  
“Wait. This happens often?” Luhan shrieked while covering his eyes. Baekhyun scoffed slightly at the deer’s ignorance.  
“Yeah, it’s something that you get used to in my job. You can stop covering your eyes now. I’m not that ugly, am I?” Baekhyun smirked as Yixing had finished easing out the bullet and had started wrapping a bandage around the injury tightly.  
He sat up and winced slightly at a shooting pain than sprinted up his legs. Luhan uncovered his eyes to see Baekhyun’s leg wrapped, but with red spots blooming out from the center of the bandage. It had barely been three seconds when Sehun and Chanyeol rushed into the car, one looking severely more drained and tired than the other.  
Chanyeol flopped onto the other side seat in the back while Baekhyun raked his fingers through his dirty, matted, red hair. The tallest in the car placed his gun underneath Sehun’s seat and hugged Baekhyun loosely, burying his nose into the purple hair and inhaling lightly. It wasn’t creepy; it was just Chanyeol’s way of showing affection.  
“Thank god you’re safe, Baekkie…” Chanyeol whispered into his ear while Baekhyun giggled softly and tugged at Chanyeol’s tie.  
“Please don’t do anything in the back of my car.” Sehun spat in disgust, and the two immediately sprang apart. Yixing packed away his medical kit as they drove away from the abandoned facility, leaving only dust in their place.  
\--------------------------------------  
“For fuck’s sake.” Sehun sighed as Chanyeol announced that the boiler had broken and that the house (more like a mansion to Luhan) was going to be the exact same temperature outside: minus four degrees. When winter hits South Korea, it hits hard, and the five men in the house felt the temperature difference as they bundled themselves up in clothes. He texted all of the other mafia gang members about the situation.  
Well, almost all of five of them. Sehun didn’t seem affected by the cold, but then again, Sehun was a naturally cold person. He sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee from a turquoise mug. Luhan was upstairs, piling on more layers over his thin body. Being as slim as he was, he was the one most affected by the sudden temperature drop, as well as Baekhyun, who was curled up in a ball under a thick pile of blankets while watching his favorite k-drama.  
Yixing was already in bed, being the early night sleeper that he was. Chanyeol was making hot chocolate, which was usually Kyungsoo’s job, and he wasn’t doing a terrible job. It was as if the shooting didn’t happen like everyone except Luhan had forgotten about what happened earlier that day.  
Luhan’s small feet pattered down the spiral, old fashioned stairs and bounced into the kitchen. Sehun heard the deer open the door and pull the chair out next to him as Chanyeol handed him some hot chocolate in an orange cup.  
Luhan pouted slightly when Sehun didn’t acknowledge him and carried on texting as if he hadn’t just come into the room. He plopped down onto the chair and waved his hand in front of Sehun’s usually stoic face, only to get no response, just more faint clicks of the keyboard on the mafia boss’s phone.  
Great. Luhan shivered violently. It was still freezing cold to the deer, and his teeth chattered cutely as he drunk the warm liquid from the orange mug. Sehun pulled his chair out and placed his cup in the sink. Luhan sighed as he sat his orange cup on a coaster, teeth still chattering and body still shivering fiercely.  
He really doesn’t care about me…Luhan thought, hearing the taller man behind him still texting on his phone. Then he heard something being dropped onto the counter top, and someone walking towards him.  
Strong arms wrapped around his thin frame and held him in close. Sehun body was very warm, and Luhan cuddled into the embrace, trying to get as much heat as possible to warm up his freezing body. He could feel Sehun’s hot breath along his neck, and he shivered again, but for a different reason this time.  
“Back to your question; I care about you a lot, you know…” Sehun rasped straight into the deer’s ear, his mouth practically attached to Luhan, making him blush. He wasn’t that cold anymore that night.  
\------------------------------------  
"It won't hurt, Luhan. I promise you." Sehun reached his pinkie finger out and Luhan hooked his own around it silently. "If you don't want to do it, I can wait~" he husked into the deer's ear, sending a tingle down his spine.

Luhan sat up in bed, thinking everything through carefully. "I guess this is the least I can do after you saved my life... but please, let's not go all the way, I'm sort of scared..." Sehun nodded before leaning forward and pressing his lips into Luhan's, who relaxed into the kiss happily.

He tugged at Luhan's trousers slightly, indicating that he wanted them gone. Face painted red, the deer unbuckled his belt and slowly started to slide his pants down before stopping.

"We don't have to do this yet, you know..." Sehun rasped, making Luhan whine slightly. "No, but I'm the only one taking my clothes off~" he giggled, making Sehun roll his eyes and undo his shirt buttons before taking it off in one swift movement, throwing it to the side.

Luhan took a moment to adore Sehun's body, from the six pack abs to the chiselled chest to the muscular arms and broad shoulders. He had a great body, not too muscular like a crazy body builder, and not skinny like a twig either.

"I know I'm hot, but you don't need to literally drool over me," the corners of Sehun's mouth turned up slightly as he wiped the dribble coming out of Luhan's mouth.

"Oops! Sorry." Luhan blushed heavily, as he finished sliding off his trousers and placing them on the bedside cabinet in a messy pile.

Sehun hooked his fingers around the band of the deer's boxers and slowly started to take them off. He licked his lips at the sight in front of him before Luhan closed his legs shyly, causing Sehun to sigh softly.

"Come on, Luhan, open up!" He pretended to knock on the white skin of his thigh, making Luhan laugh and quietly open his legs again, for Sehun's eyes only, of course. It felt like they were a normal couple, not a mafia boss and his rescued hostage.

He threw his head back in pleasure when he felt long fingers curl around the base of his dick and had stared pumping very gently. Sehun caught the head of Luhan's member in his mouth before swirling his tongue around the slit and cleaning all of the pre-cum that had started to leak out of the tip, milking it lightly.

"Oooh!" Luhan moaned erotically which turned Sehun on even more, knowing that the deer was enjoying his blowjob. He sucked hard on the slightly-smaller-than-average-size-member, earning more moans and squeals when he did so.

Sehun pushed Luhan onto the bed and before releasing the member from his mouth with a satisfying pop. He then aimed his tongue slightly below cute cock and pressed it flat on the small hole, making Luhan's hips buck.

"You taste so good, Luhan," Sehun renarked after repeating the action a few times, lapping up all of the juices around Luhan's puckered hole. The deer couldn't speak as he was getting eaten out; he was losing his mind from the pleasure.

"I-I...I think I'm g-going t-to cum!" Luhan panted heavily, and Sehun switched back to pumping him to try and speed it up. He held his wide open mouth against the tip of Luhan's cock, ready and continuing to pump him slowly.

The deer squeaked loudly as he came a warm, white liquid into Sehun's waiting mouth, the mafia boss swelling it down willingly.

Hmm....kind of sweet, the mafia boss thought before hearing the sound of someone unbuckling his belt.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Luhan. Get some rest and s-" Sehun began, but the deer just looked at him oddly.  
"But..." Luhan pointed towards the rather obvious tent in Sehun's black skinny jeans and the mafia boss sighed. "Please let me~" Luhan sang, puffing his cheeks cutely as he did so.

"...Fine. But don't blame me if it's too big for your pretty little mouth..." Sehun murmured, and he felt his jeans being tugged off, inch by inch.

Luhan slid the mafia boss's boxers off before gasping in surprise. Sehun was huge, probably about three of four more inches longer than him, and was also quite thick. Luhan looked bewildered for a second before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the side, moving up and down the length slowly. Sehun groaned a little from above him.

Being the inexperienced, innocent deer that he was, he went a little slow, but it didn't take away from the pleasure he was providing to the taller of the two of them. 

He stuck his little tongue out and licked around the tip of the penis, before choosing to suck it instead, taking as much in as he could. He got about halfway down before coming up again, making a small gagging sound as he did so. Sehun moaned, and Luhan took it as a sign to carry on. 

A few minutes later, Sehun came a hot, salty liquid into Luhan's mouth, and the deer gulped it down eagerly.

He patted the smaller boy's hair before rasping compliments into Luhan's ear, making him blush slightly.

"Best I've ever had, you know..." Sehun husked while climbing under the thick bed sheets that Luhan had thrown on, since it was so cold in the house.

"Best I've ever had too, I guess...I've kind of only done it with you..." Luhan admitted, cheeks burning from embarrassment as Sehun's hands clamped over his shoulders and spun him around so that they were facing each other in bed.

"That fact better stay the same."  
\----------------------------  
Six-year-old Luhan was bent over his colouring book, shading in a deer picture. He had spent the entire school day on it, and he wasn’t going to lie- he was quite proud of his creation. Luhan had friends (he was actually quite popular) but he needed full focus when it came to drawing. He was about to colour the deer’s bow tie in red when a large shadow was cast over his small desk. The school bully, Wang Lui.  
“Hey, Little Girl-ohwait, it’s Luhan!” Lui and his little entourage cackled, making Luhan whimper slightly before carrying on shading in his picture. “Stupid. I’m talking to you! Is he deaf?” The bully whispered to his friends loudly, making them snicker. “Boy? You’re more girl than boy.” he heard Lui’s best friend laugh.   
“I bet he doesn’t even have a thingy down there!” Two girls behind him whispered to each other, making Luhan’s eyes sting with tears. His friend had begun to shout at the mean children, while another older girl just glared at them. Both methods were equally as effective.  
“I’m a boy.” The deer deadpanned slightly before picking up a blue pencil and starting to add some colour to the eyes. Lui elbowed him sharply, practically digging his elbow into Luhan’s ribcage. “No, you’re not. Maybe you’re blind too!” all of the boys that had circled around him snorted.  
“Alright class, breaktime!” Miss Zhou announced, and the entire class immediately got up and ran to the playground, screaming and laughing as they went. Lui pushed Luhan to the floor roughly, almost making him cry as he picked himself up from the floor and adjusted his sunshine yellow jumper, brushing off the dust.  
“Luhan? Are you okay?” the teacher rushed over to help the little boy before he nodded his head. “I just fell over…I’m alright!” He lied through his teeth and gave Miss Zhoe a small thumbs up before scrambling to join the others in the playground.  
Lui noticed the almost finished drawing on Luhan’s desk and tore it out of its book. He stuffed it carelessly in his pocket before running outside, clearly not respecting who the drawing was meant for.   
\----------------------------------  
“I won’t hurt you, Luhan. I promise.” Lui stated in a mocking tone before sticking out his stubby pinky finger towards Luhan’s little face. His entourage sniggered, pointing at him and repeating nasty things. Lui smirked as he pulled out a familiar piece of paper, making Luhan’s face crumple when he recognised it. The deer drawing. He tried to grab at the paper, but Lui only held it up high, laughing.  
“You want this pathetic thing? Then go get it.” He released the paper, making it fly in the air to the opposite side of a road that connected their school to the local park. The cars tend to move down there fast, even if the school’s sign said only 10 miles an hour. Parents were always with their children when crossing that road.

Luhan didn’t think. He ran towards the general direction of the paper, jumping over the fence of the playground before crossing the road without a second of delay. The last thing he saw for the next week was that paper, floating away with the wind peacefully before something collided into his side, knocking him into the side of the road.

The drawing was for his mum. The kind woman with the brilliant smile and beautiful personality. The woman who would give her time for charity in her free time. The person who made the world brighter only with just her presence. But two years ago, the world became slightly darker, and now she was remembered by a marble stone which Luhan and his dad would go to every Friday after Luhan finished school. Every week, he would place a new drawing on the gravestone, but that week there would be no drawing. For the next five weeks, nothing was at her grave except for rotting flowers. Six-year-old Luhan had been in a coma for five weeks.  
\--------------------------------------  
Luhan woke up, gasping for air, before realising that he was having an anxiety attack. He had relived that memory so many times. He could just about hear Sehun’s steady breathing next to him as he tried to calm himself down. Deep breaths. Inhale…Exhale. It wasn’t working, and Luhan panicked, even more, when his throat became dry. Was he going to die right then and there?

“Luhan? Are you okay?” the deer heard a voice from behind him, only making his panic attack worse as it reminded him of Miss Zhou’s concern. Luhan shook his head quickly as he heard Sehun shuffle around behind him slightly before trying to get a grip on his breathing again.

Sehun sat cross-legged in front him, before putting his hand to his chest and breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. Luhan tried to follow his example, taking a few tries before matching his breathing pattern and relaxing.

“You had a nightmare. Want to talk about it?” Sehun asked, and Luhan shook his head. It was embarrassing to admit, being bullied and almost killed when he was six. The last person he wanted to tell was Sehun, who was peering at him with very slight concern.

“Okay. If you say so…” Sehun sighed, while Luhan flopped back down on the soft mattress, Sehun tucking the duvet over him carefully before sliding back into bed. He would find out sooner or later. The mafia boss glanced towards the deer whose head laid on his broad right shoulder before drifting into sleep. Maybe it can wait.  
\---------------------------------------  
It was 10:45 at night and Sehun was sitting on a bench in the park, tapping his phone case with impatience. This job was usually Baekhyun's- receiving the drugs from another gang before loading it onto a truck and taking it to the Underground. 

But Baekhyun was injured, which meant that Sehun was mean to take his place. He was told to kill if anything they received were wrong, which the crime boss had nothing against. It was part of business, and the other gang had messed up a few times before.

A man lurked out of the shadows and tapped the mafia boss sharply on the shoulder before handing him a large package.

"Hold on." Sehun used his left hand to get a tight hold on the mans collar before tearing the package apart with his right hand. Still holding the man in an iron grip, he sorted the piles of drugs using his eyes as measurement. 

"Good, good, good...Where's the crack?" Sehun raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with the delivery. The man shrugged his shoulders, wiggling out of Sehun's grasp before the mafia boss re-tightened his grip.

"You got someone else in there with you?" Sehun asked coldly, while glancing towards the van, to which the man nodded quickly. "Good." He pulled out his handgun and blasted a bullet straight into the man's heart, making him gurgle blood and shake.

Sehun picked up the rest of the package and walked over to the grimy van where another man was sitting at the wheel. 

"Finally. You took so l-" Sehun clapped his hand over the man's mouth, and dropped the drugs and body into the front seat. 

"Lots of people are going to be very upset when they realise that they don't have their weekly supply of your shitty drugs. Too bad. Exo isn't going to work with you anymore." Sehun smirked at the man, who was still staring at the body in horror. His words obviously hadn't sunk in yet about Exo not being in their deal anymore. They wouldn't get nearly as much money as before. Shame.  
\----------------------------  
Sehun drove off to the casino, grumbling something about being a waste of time and how Baekhyun was so patient with those peasants. He pulled up outside and got out of his car, making sure that he had his gun with him.

Sehun hated casinos. Girls would be attracted to him like a magnet, making his job so much harder because you can't do anything to the target if someone else was there. As soon as he dared set foot in the building, a crowd of women appeared in front of the mafia boss, making him sigh with a mix of irritation and impatience.

The women around him squealed, almost making Sehun's ears bleed and he could have sworn he had heard a window shatter.   
"Oppa! You're back!" One girl in a tiny silver dress squeaked before pushing him on a chair and sitting on his lap suggestively. 

He shoved her off before continuing his search. Kim Gwang-young, some kind of prostitute that owed them 50,000 won ($45 or £36) which they had loaned her for drugs. Her picture was just a young woman with greasy hair, dark eyes and heavy makeup, but it looked like almost every woman there had those features.

He would have to ask someone, he realised, and tapped a older woman's shoulder.

"Hello, handsome! Never had someone as good looking as you come here bef-" her stupid sounding voice was cut off.  
"Where's Kim Gwang-young?" Sehun asked, just wanting to go home at this point. The woman called an even shaggier looking girl over and she squealed.

"Omo! So handsome! I'll give you some of my services free if you want..." she whispered the last part. "I'm here for the money you loaned from us." Sehun stated, then stuck out his hand for the money. 

She placed 50,000 won in 10000 bills in his palm, surprising the mafia boss that she actually had the money. 

"You can reward me with something later if you want, handsome..." she started to pull her dress straps down, but Sehun was gone.  
\----------------------------  
The house was still freezing, and Luhan made a blanket fort in the living room before jumping in and turning on a movie, The Great Wall.

It was about half way through when he heard the front door open and close, making him jump and almost destroy the blanket fort.

"Fucking prostitutes. They're the worst fucking clients you could ever have in your entire fucking life." Sehun mumbled as he placed his gun and the money on the table in the entrance. Luhan carefully stepped out of the fort and ran to the entrance where Sehun was.

"Who's the worst client?" Luhan asked while waiting for Sehun to take his coat and shoes off.

"Kim Gwang-young." Was all he got in reply.

"Why?" Luhan asked, confused as to why she would be the worst 'client' Sehun could have.

"She always wants me to have sex with her." Sehun pronounced each word harshly, and Luhan was a little jealous. Someone else having sex with Sehun? He has a job that requires criminal stuff, but sex?

"But you won't, right?" Luhan asked, just to make sure. Sehun smiled smugly at Luhan's jealousy and stood up after removing his expensive work shoes and tapped the deer's nose, making him yelp cutely.

"Her? Hell would freeze over before I would even consider it. So, what were you doing before I came in and took all your attention?" Luhan sighed in relief and blushed at Sehun's choice of words, before grabbing the mafia boss's wrist and leading him into the living room, film not paused and blanket fort on show.  
\--------------------------  
Luhan's head lay in Sehun's lap as they watched the end of the movje and the credits started rolling.   
"What's the time?" Luhan mumbled, and Sehun showed him his watch. 01:25 exactly.

"Let's stay down here, Sehun-ah!" Luhan mumbled before closing his eyes. "Sehun-ah? Really?" Sehun questioned as Luhan pulled himself up so that his head was on Sehun's chest.

"Yep. That's your new nickname." Luhan giggled cutely before falling asleep again. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck as the taller placed his hands on Luhan's waist as they slept.  
\----------------------------  
Seven men in suits opened the front door at 6:00 in the morning from a certain meeting in Busan. They made their way to the fridge before one troll noticed the hunhan mess in the living room. Kyungsoo instantly started complaining about cleaning up, and Kai snickered.

"Do you think that Boss got some while we were away?" He asked Chen, who nodded. They never got the chance to make fun of Sehun like this, so they took the golden oppurtunity. Kyungsoo beat them to it. When it came to hygiene and cleanliness, Kyungsoo was the real boss of the house. Even Sehun would do what he said if the boy was in a particularly bad mood.

"No sex on the couch!" Kyungsoo reprimanded, and their boss woke up from the announcement. Luhan was still fast asleep with a little bit of drool coming out from his mouth.  
"What?" Sehun hissed.

"No dirty stuff in the couch. Do you remember Baekhyun and Chanyeol? That took ages to clean!" Kyungsoo wailed, the horrible memories coming back to him all to clearly.

"We were doing nothing of he sort. Now leave us alone!" Sehun spoke harshly with a voice that demanded attention. They all scampered out of the room, not wanting to get on Sehun's bad side.

He felt something stuck to his forehead and pulled it off, almost ripping it in half in the process. A post it note which read: just in case. There was a condom packet taped messily on the extra space left on the sticky note.

The said sticky note and condom was left outside Baekyeol's room that day, and was probably used that day too.  
\------------------------------  
The next morning, Sehun was in scary mode again when he found out that the other members of Exo couldn't bargain the price of new drugs lower at the meeting. He stormed out of the meeting room and left them to clean up the shattered vase on the floor.

That night was laced with another nightmare. This time Luhan was woken up by a very alert Sehun, who had almost been kicked out of bed from his dream. The tears stung his eyes as Sehun embraced the deer in a warm hug.

"Now. Please tell me what your nightmare is about." Sehun used his authorative tone and the deer jumped a little with surprise.

"...No." Was all he mumbled as he breathed in Sehun's cologne. The mafia boss sighed loudly. He didn't want to have to do it, but it looked like he had no other choice.

"Look at me." The taller of the two stated as Luhan shifted his body to look at Sehun's perfect face. 

Sehun jutted out his lower lip, filled his eyes with fake tears and puffed up his cheeks. Aegyo.  
"Aww! Sehun-ah is so cute~" Luhan cheered loudly as he played with Sehun's cheeks.  
"That's not the point. It's to make you reveal your secrets to me..." Sehun made a face at the end, making Luhan laugh.

"I'll tell you if you do more cute aegyo for me~" Luhan sung, thinking that Sehun wouldn't actually do it. A mafia boss doing aegyo to their probably-lover? ...In Sehun's case, yes. 

He made the same face and Luhan started to play with his cheeks again, giggling softly. Sehun gave him a stern look then to remind the deer what the aegyo was for.

"Wang Lui. He was my pre-school bully and he carried on all the way until high school. I was almost killed by a car because he was being a big jerk." Luhan claimed in one breath, but Sehun understood well enough.

"Wang Lui? What does he look like?" Sehun got up and inspected criminal files until he found the name. Luhan began to describe him and Sehun stopped at the 'W' section. There.

Wang Lui. Owed the Korean Mafia 2,000,000 won. (£1430 or $1780) Stole a lot. Killed a person once from bullying. Lived in the Haidian district of Beijing, but his exact location is unknown.

"This him?" Sehun interrupted, and from the way Luhan froze from fear by the picture alone told him enough. Sehun took the file and pinned it the board, under the heading 'MOST IMPORTANT.'

"There. Now if one of my men find him, they will call me to beat the shit out of him for you, okay?" Sehun patted Luhan's fluffy hair as the deer nodded slowly.

"How do you know him?" Luhan asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Let's just say that he borrowed a lot of money from us, but has been off the grid ever since we went to go and...collect the payment back." Sehun answered mysteriously.

"Ohhhh!" The deer exclaimed. "Sehun-ah, what does off the grid mean?" He wondered aloud and Sehun began to explain when a loud ring cut him off.

"Hello?" Sehun's monotone voice rang through the whole room. Only silence could be heard from the other side of the line. Luhan froze from fear.

"Hello?" The mafia boss's impatience wrapping around his voice like a snake as the silence droned on.  
"What the fuck do you want!?" Sehun shouted into the phone. He was about to cut the call off when someone finally spoke. Someone all too familiar to the deer who was paralysed in fear on the bed.

"Oh Sehun." The voice crackled."I know who you've got with you. Xi Luhan..." Wang Lui's voice could be heard from Sehun's phone, filling every space of the room. It had gotten deeper, but there was a twinge in his voice that told Luhan that it was very much Lui.

"So what if I do?" Sehun's tone was still calm, even if Luhan looked like he had just seen about a hundred ghosts.

"We're going to take him hostage from you, and kill him if you can't pay us some money." Lui's voice made Luhan's expression even more frightened. The deer stared at Sehun, who looked like he couldn't care less.

"Well done for telling me your little plot. I can now track your number and see your location." The mafia boss's voice was filled with mockery as he clapped sarcastically.

"This number is untraceable, Sehun-ah." The last word made both Sehun and Luhan equally as puzzled.

"You little bitch!" Sehun shouted as he pulled a camera from the sliding door, smashing it with his shoe heel.

"But you never noticed until know. Don't underestimate me. It's not wise." Lui's voice went crazy as he laughed, the sound resembling a choking pig.

Sehun cut off the phone and scooped up Luhan's slim frame, rocking it as the deer whimpered and cried softly.

"Don't worry. The top ten men of Korea's top mafia group are here. They're idiots, but I trust them with my life. There will be at least six of them in the house at anytime. I won't let anything happen to you." Sehun whispered into the small ear, as Luhan stopped crying and peered up at him with glossy eyes. 

"You won't?" He repeated unsurely, and Sehun nodded confidently. But inside, he doubted himself a little. If this stupid bitch called Wang Lui could put a camera in his room without being caught or making a sound, Sehun wasn't sure what he was capable of doing anymore.  
\---------------------------------  
Sehun was sat at his desk, sorting through paperwork. He had two piles in front of him. One had the label “done” and the other had a piece of masking tape with “shit we need to do by next month” scribbled across on it. One pile was piling up faster than the other, frustrating the mafia boss.

“Chanyeol said he dealt with that bitch…” He muttered to himself as he tossed it into the third pile that was named “for questioning.” Most of the papers in the third pile were actually jobs that Chanyeol had said that he had completed. Sehun made a mental note to interrogate Chanyeol about it later. 

This was something that he had to do every month; go through the entire mountain of job files and sort it into trash and to do piles. To Sehun, the job was boring as fuck. He typed email replies; checked through each and every single document and sorted through each pile at the end to make sure there were no mistakes. It was the most lifeless thing on earth, but it had to be done. The current record for how long it has taken him was about 13 and a half hours straight and had required constant refills of coffee from Xiumin. He had gone through about half of the files, and only two hours had passed by.

“Boss, did you see my car keys? I think I left them in here…” Baekhyun wondered in, not bothering to knock on the door. Sehun didn’t look up, only waving him off with his left hand and continuing to sort documents into their assigned pile.  
“Oh! Right. Sorry!” Baekhyun nodded silently as he continued to shuffle around for his car keys. Sehun didn’t notice as he finished up on the first part of the tedious task and started checking though all of them. 

A few minutes passed by and Sehun jumped from his seat slightly as Baekhyun shouted about his victory while holding up his shiny black car keys like it was the most precious treasure on Earth. The mafia boss gave him a chilling, icy glare and Baekhyun sent him an apologetic smile before sprinting out of the room at the speed of light.

About half an hour later, Sehun stretched his arms out and sighed in relief. Almost done. Until next month, anyway. He leant back in his chair and yawned loudly. It was only 9:00in the morning, and he was already exhausted. There was a soft knocking at his door and Sehun called for them to come in with his usual emotionless voice.

Luhan stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Sehun’s eyes flicked up before greeting the deer with a little enthusiasm mixed in with his voice.   
“Where were you? I was so scared to be by myself after that phone call…”Luhan announced, still in his wolf onesie which, as cute as it was, wasn’t that practical for day wear.

“Monthly Filing. It’s the most important job that I do. Sorry I didn’t tell you about it yesterday.” Sehun answered as Luhan stood in the middle of the modern office room awkwardly. 

“Oh. Um…Okay. I’ll leave you to work and stuff now.” The deer bowed in a weirdly respectful way towards the cold mafia boss before turning and trying to take his leave. “What was that bow for? You’re older than me, hyung,” Sehun laughed as Luhan blushed. He had to keep on reminding himself that Sehun was younger than him; that he was the hyung. He wasn’t quite used to the honorific culture of South Korea yet.

“Sit.” Was all Sehun said, which made Luhan instantly confused. “Where?” The deer asked, the grey tail of his onesie swinging around slightly as he swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Here, of course.” Sehun placed his hand on his lap and tapped lightly, causing Luhan to turn a darker crimson shade before walking slowly to the taller man and perching himself on Sehun’s left thigh.

He wrapped his slim arms around Sehun’s neck as the taller of the two finished the last email and sent it with a satisfying click. The deer glanced at the mountains of paperwork and gawked at Sehun. 

"That's how much work you have to do?" Luhan gasped. It was a lot, especially for someone who had woken up at five to start sorting through them all.

"Yep. One of many tedious tasks I have to go through as a mafia boss." Sehun answered confidently, and Luhan made a small "eep!" sound as he stood up, knocking the deer off balance.

"Come on. I'll make it up to you for not telling you that I was going to be doing the Monthly Filing today~" before Luhan could question what Sehun meant, the tall Korean man picked him up and headed towards the bedroom.  
\------------------------------  
Lui bent over all of the information that the camera had collected about Luhan. The truth is, Lui wanted Luhan to be his way of getting what he wanted from dirty older men that he dealt with regularly.

The soft feminine features, thick lashes, fluffy hair and supple body was enough to make Lui lick his lips a little. 

Even if Sehun was going to be around the deer all of the time, Wang Lui had his eyes set on a prize. Capture Luhan, use him and then sell the Chinese boy to rich old men for a massive profit.  
He didn't care about how much the past bullying had affected the boy, but he knew one thing for sure.  
Xi Luhan was going to be his by next week.  
\-----------------------------   
Sehun glared down at the body in the trash bag at his feet. He grabbed the ties of the garbage bag and stuck a note onto the front before hauling it into the boot of his car. After a few minutes on the road, he parked his Lamborghini on the side of the road and picked up the bag casually. It was only 1:35 in the morning and no other car was on the road. Even if there were any witnesses, they would just end up with the same fate as the poor old soul in the garbage bag.

He walked casually up to the window of the house, not even trying to conceal his tall frame. He then opened it silently, making no noise whatsoever. Slowly, the mafia boss flipped skillfully into the master bedroom of the mansion and placed the bag into the empty fireplace, like Santa. Just not as cheerful and kid-friendly. 

Sehun leaped out of the window, not bothering to close it. The man was given a…’present’ by Asia’s most handsome and respected mafia boss. He didn’t have the privilege of privacy from other Mafia Gangs. As soon as he started his engine and left, the sound of glass being shattered and a man screaming could be heard.

He smirked to himself and mentally ticked a box in his mind. One job was done, and he didn’t even have to do anything. Chanyeol had killed the target’s sister, and another group had jumped at the opportunity of a wide-open window of a house in Seoul’s richest district. All he had done was delivered the parcel.

He knew Luhan was safe as well because he had left Kai and Kyungsoo to look over him while he was away. If anyone tried anything, those two would protect the deer at any cost. Suddenly, a very expensive looking car almost crashed into him as it sped ahead, making him Sehun swear inwardly.

“Who the fuck gave them a license?” He muttered darkly before another car (identical to the first) attempted the same thing, but from the other side. Sehun swore loudly this time before racing ahead at full speed down the motorway.

He only slowed his pace when he arrived at a traffic junction near his house/ Exo facility. Chen and Xiumin were out, looking for a target by foot around the area, and he didn’t know what he’d do if he crashed into them at the speed that he was going.

He looked to his right, where he would have to make a turn. But instead of seeing an empty road, a tranquilizer gun was being pointed at him. Then someone smashed the side window where he sat, and before Sehun could even register what was going on, he was out like a light.  
\--------------------------------  
“Where’s Sehun-ah?” Luhan asked, and Kai shrugged as Kyungsoo checked his watch. “He should be home by now. It could be possible that he got in some trouble on the way home. Don’t worry. Sehun will be back soon.” Kyungsoo promised him, but even he couldn’t be so sure about Sehun’s whereabouts anymore.

“That’s it! This is ridiculous! Sehun’s never late. I’m just going to call him!” Before Kyungsoo could stop him, Kai pulled out his phone and tapped Sehun’s contact before letting the phone ring.

He picked up, but there was no sound except heavy breathing and footsteps on the other side of the line. “Boss!” Kai yelled into the phone, and again, there was no answer. Kyungsoo and Kai both shared worried glances as the smaller of the two tried this time. Luhan was getting increasingly worried with every second of silence that passed by. Then a voice boomed from Kai’s phone, making him turn the volume down immediately.

“We’ve got him with us, and to get him back, you have to pay us.” A familiar man’s voice crackled. It was the man who got away with Luhan’s incident.

“Please. You probably just found his phone on the sidewalk and picked it up. Stop bluffing.” Kai boasted into the phone. Kyungsoo jabbed his partner hard, and the man chuckled maniacally.   
“Do you want me to prove it?” Kyungsoo nervously agreed, and the sound of tape being torn off somebody’s mouth could be heard.

Unlike Luhan, there was no scream of pain. Silence. Then the call cut off. Kai furiously tapped Sehun’s number again before a number popped up on his screen. Luhan shuffled to try and see what was going on, but Kyungsoo blocked him quickly.

“Come on, Luhan hyung. It’ll be fine, just stay away from the phone, okay? Don’t want you to see this if it’s real bad.” Luhan pouted and curled up on Sehun’s bed again, breathing in the sheet’s scent. It smelt of Sehun’s cologne and Luhan felt tears spring into his eyes. Please don’t be hurt, Sehun-ah…

Kai tapped ‘accept’ and a video chat popped up. In the middle of the screen was Sehun, bound by at least a dozen electrical ropes to a chair. His face was expressionless, as always, but he craned his neck to see the two people on the screen. Kyungsoo noticed Sehun’s hands fumbling at the back of his chair strangely.

The man showed a controller to the two mafia members; showing that the voltage was set to 900. Kyungsoo almost fainted at the sight. He had had 600 volts before, and it felt as if he was dead already. 900? That would be excruciating.

He smiled wickedly before pressing a green button, making Sehun’s body ‘spasm’ violently, but not enough quite to make him scream. Nothing could make Oh Sehun scream. Luhan heard the chaos and, not obeying Kyungsoo, peered at the scream before his face crumpled and tears ran down his cheeks. That’s when Kai and Kyungsoo noticed something strange with the machine that he was torturing Sehun with.

Sehun’s eyes softened a little, but his expression didn’t change. Kyungsoo calmed him down, but only slightly. Luhan cried himself to sleep, still sniffing the blankets, inhaling the scent of Sehun. Kai started to tap on the ‘end call’ button, but a glitch in the call prevented him from doing so.

Sehun had been ‘shocked’ three more times, each shock being raised another 75 volts as Kai and Kyungsoo looked on in mock horror.  
“I said I’d pay you like twenty minutes ago! What’s the address? I’ll bring it to you now…” Kyungsoo got a notepad and pen out.  
The man repeated the address multiple times and Kyungsoo checked it over. Before the man hung up, he turned the voltage up so that it was at least double the previous shock.  
“By this time tomorrow. Or your precious boss dies.” And the call cut off.

“Hahahahaha! That stupid guy actually gave us the address! He obviously didn’t notice that the machine wasn’t even on, either!” Kai burst out laughing, and even Kyungsoo cracked a small smile. “I never doubted Boss for a second.” He said, chuckling nervously. 

“I’ll go and get him right now,” Kai said and Kyungsoo nodded. He sat down next to Luhan and threw another blanket over the shaking deer.  
“Don’t worry about Sehun, Luhan. He won't let anything happen to you, himself or us. I hope…” he sighed.  
\--------------------------  
5 days left~  
Kai had taken down the man who had kidnapped Sehun, and the two were now driving back to the mansion. 

"How's Luhan?" Sehun's powerful, stoic voice broke the silence in the car. Kai shifted around uncomfortably and adjusted his grip on the driving wheel.

"Luhan didn't know that you had disabled the electric chair-but that stupid guy didn't realise it either. He thought that you were actually going to die. Poor thing." Kai sighed in sympathy. There was a time, believe it or not, that he was also innocent and pure (kind of) and thought that such things could happen to someone of power.

"Was Kyungsoo still with him when you left?" Sehun inquired, and Kai nodded in response. He parked outside and opened the door before letting Sehun in first.  
\--------------------------  
He bent down over the blanket pile on his bed and smiled. "Lu? Wake up!" Sehun whispered into Luhan's ear, making Luhan wake up from his slumber and immediately hug the taller man tight.

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah! I thought you...you..." he sniffled as Sehun kicked off his shoes and wrapped himself in the duvet and blanket. Luhan readjusted himself so that Sehun could slide himself into the covers easier.

The mafia boss swept Luhan's tears away using the pads of his thumbs. "I'm an expert in these things. You just reach behind you and criss cross the wires, and you don't get shocked." Luhan nodded along slowly.

"What about the spasms and the pain...?" He burrowed his face into the crevice of Sehun's thick neck as the taller of the two chuckled softly.  
"I'm an amazing actor, I guess." He answered, making Luhan smile and giggle cheekily.

"I have to go to a job in an hour's time, so don't worry about me if I'm gone, okay?" Sehun said quietly as he raked his fingers through Luhan's fluffy honey brown hair. Luhan shook his head furiously and clung to Sehun's muscular pale arm in protest.

"No!" Luhan cried out, making Sehun glance behind him and sigh inwardly.

"I think it would be a bit too much for you, Lu. Stay here, I'll get Suho to take care of you, okay?" Sehun tried to grab his suit jacket, but Luhan clung on.

"I'll go with you! I'll help you! I'll-" Luhan began, only to have Sehun glance at him with his poker face.

"Unless you want to go to a crappy casino and seduce the worst prostitute there, then I would stay here." Sehun said simply.

"You seduce prostitutes?" Luhan's expression was now hurt mixed with a little jealousy and shock.

"You never actually have sexual intercourse with them. Oral sex? Sure. Once they've fallen for you, you kill them. Only seduce them if you need to get some money off of them." Sehun explained quickly, making Luhan's whole body sink in relief before he realised something again.

"Oral sex only. Wait-You kill them?" He squeaked, as Sehun adjusted his watch and grabbed his handgun.

"Well yeah. Duh. If you're going to come with me, you're going to have to do something useful." Sehun turned to the deer, face serious. Luhan stiffened as he glanced at the gun.

"You need to pull the trigger for me."  
\---------------------------  
"Why do I have to do it? You never usually need help!" Luhan grumbled as he fiddled with the expensive weapon, eyes guilty.

"Because I can't carry dead weight with me." Sehun said simply as he pulled up into the casino car park.

They got out and walked into the entrance, where Luhan got asked for ID because he apparently looked about ten. Sehun snickered as the deer pulled out a card reluctantly.

The target was, no surprise, Kim Gwang-young, sitting alone on a bar stool. Luhan glanced at Sehun worriedly; he didn't want to see Sehun give someone else pleasure. He didn't want someone else making Sehun feel good. The jealousy boiled up in him as Sehun said to remember the plan and walked up to her.

They engaged in conversation, and Luhan ran to her room, hiding himself. The door was pushed open, revealing a massive bed, wardrobe next to it, and a strong scent of body odour that made Sehun wrinkle his nose.

"Come on, handsome. Sit on the bed and let Gwang-Young do the work for you..." her stinky breath went right into Sehun's nostrils, making him throw up a little on the inside.

She palmed his package, which was not hard. Sehun refused to get any attraction to her, and she frowned when she noticed it was flaccid.

"Do you want me to help down there become a bit more excited, handsome?" She asked, nasally voice at its peak of irratation.

"Sure..." he said, trying not to sound too disgusted. He glanced back at a jealousy filled Luhan and sent him a wink, the signal to pull the trigger in exactly one minute. The deer counted the seconds on his watch.

She unbuckled his belt and slid his trousers down before taking his boxers down with it.  
"Wow! Not even erect and it's so big!" She admired his member before giving the most awful blowjob that Sehun had in his life.

He pretended to enjoy it rolling his hips slightly and grabbing her hair, but inside he just wanted for Luhan to pull the trigger. 

He glanced down at his watch. Approximately ten seconds left. She tried to lick lower down, making him immediately shove her head back over his member. Nobody goes that far, not even Luhan. 

A shot rang out, hitting her straight through the chest, dead. Luhan stared down at the gun guiltily. He had just taken a life. Xi Luhan had killed someone. Sehun put his clothing back on and buckled his belt.

"Come here, Lu." Sehun ordered, but his tone was soft. The deer walked forward, dropping the gun, and collapsed against Sehun's side.

"It's okay. You did a great job...I'm really proud of you. This is why we don't go with me when I have a job, okay?" Sehun whispered into the deer's ear, who only nodded along in response.

He got up and searched her room for money and drugs. It turns out that a prostitute at the casino only has makeup, dresses and the filthy room she would lure people to.

"Well that was a waste. Stupid Kris...said that we could get the money..." Sehun mumbled before turning back to Luhan.

"Were you jealous?" He asked with a smirk drawn across his face, making Luhan go bright red.

"Well yeah...a little..." the deer smiled, embarrassed. Sehun drew his hand out and winded it around the deer's slim waist.

"Come on. I'll give you something at home that Gwang-whatever didn't get here..." he husked quietly as people outside started staring enviously. It's not everyday you see a super hot but really cute couple literally ready to pounce on each other.

"Really?" Luhan leaned in a little and pointed at the mafia boss's crotch area, making Sehun look at him strangely.

"What? No! I meant food..." Sehun muttered, chuckling as Luhan went a much darker shade of red. "But if you want it that bad, I can think of something we can do after that..."  
\---------------------------  
4 days left~  
Sehun slid green contacts over his usual brown eyes and fixed his bleached hair carefully. 

Today was an important day. For once, he had no jobs to do-except run a massive meeting with all of the people of Exo, SHINee and NCT, including the lower ranking members. Luhan was bent over his phone, listening to a song called "Fire."

The mafia boss applied a little bit of eyeliner over his eyes and then sprayed his favourite cologne over himself. Luhan looked up and gasped.

"Sehun-ah! You look so handsome!" The deer giggled girlishly and pressed himself against Sehun's warm, muscular body happily. Sehun didn't think so. He was never happy with his appearance, even if others complimented him.

"Why aren't you hugging back? Do I smell bad..." Luhan poured playfully, but Sehun said nothing as he wound his arms around the deer's torso and pulled the smaller boy in closer.

Luhan furrowed his brows a little. Something was wrong. He could it in feel the way that Sehun ran his hands along the outline of his frame.

"I don't think I'm handsome. I think that I am the highest degree of ugly." He whispered playfully as Luhan stared at him in disbelief. Oh the innocence. He also noticed that Luhan was very easy to trick, and trusted people too much.

"Seriously? What could possibly make you think that?" The deer pointed at Sehun's face. He thought that Sehun was perfect, so what could he possibly not like about himself? Sehun kept his poker face on and took a deep breath:

"My eyes are too big, my eyebrows are too long, my nose is too fat at the end, my lips are non existent, my jawline either barely there or too sharp, my shoulders are just too broad, my-" Sehun rambled on, while Luhan simply stared at him in disbelief.

"I think that everything about your face is perfect Sehun-ah. You're way too harsh on yourself, you know?" The deer frowned, and the mafia boss made a face.

"Your eyes are pretty, your nose is perfect, your lips are heaven to me, your jawline is beautiful and I like to rest my head on your shoulders, Sehun-ah!" Luhan cheered, making Sehun smile a little.

"Thanks, Lu. I guess I'm a little nervous about giving a presentation to all those peasants..." Sehun lied muttered, making the deer frown slightly.

"Don't call them peasants. How many are there?" Luhan asked while adjusting the mafia boss's red tie a little.

"Including the rookies, about 160? I'm not sure. It's not them who I'm worried about. If a spy hears just a few seconds of this speech, the underground is done for. And it will be all my fault; I will be the one getting punishment." Sehun explained, voice going gentle at the end.

"What punishment? You didn't tell me about this!" Luhan wailed, tapping Sehun's right arm repeatedly.

"Well, it's usually death, but-" the deer cut him off.

"Death!?" He shrieked, making Sehun roll his eyes and help calm the older man down.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're older than me..." he muttered as Kai walked into he room.

"Hey Luhan. Boss! They want you to give the presentation now!" The second in command called before walking out of the room. Sehun waved at the deer and got up to leave when a dainty hand grabbed his wrist.

Luhan turned his head and pointed to his cheek before saying: "you know, for good luck..." 

Sehun smiled and bent down to kiss the deer's cheek (his height and the fact that Luhan was sitting down made it difficult) when Luhan turned his head and made the kiss aim for his lips. Their tongues danced around a little in each mouths before Sehun pulled away.

"Thanks Lu. See you in about two hours!" He waved and closed the door. He had asked that Tao take care of the deer while he was gone, as he had practised it on the panda boy about five times before.

And Tao really didn't want to hear the speech again.   
Luhan laid down in the bed, hoping that what Sehun had said before wasn't what he really thought about himself.

"You know Luhan, Boss only said those things so that you could compliment him." The voice made the deer jump, before realising who it was. Tao, thank god. Wait. That pabo! He had been tricked.

He giggled adorably before realising something else. "You were there when we kissed, too?" He squeaked nervously.

"Yeah, it was kind of hot actually. I was really hoping that you guys didn't take it any further though. My eyes can't really handle that much in a day." The taller boy smiled. They could both hear Sehun's rather bored voice rambling on about drug markets.

Luhan blushed.

"I really don't think I've ever seen boss that happy when you arrived. But just know that if anything happens to you, he's going to be in serious trouble too." Luhan turned around, confused at what Tao had said.

"Why?" The deer asked curiously.

"Because you melted his ice cold heart. If anything-I repeat anything- happens to you, his heart will be nothing but a puddle."  
\---------------------------  
0 days left…(because I’m really lazy and I don’t want this story to be stuck with fillers forever okay lol bye…)

Sehun fought his way through the club of drunken partygoers, Luhan clinging onto his arm with an iron grip, holding on as if his life depended on it. The deer squeaked as a man that reeked of alcohol got too close, making the mafia boss growl at the pervert and pushed through the crowds of people with even more force than before. His eyes finally landed on a certain mobster trying to chat a girl in skimpy clothing and bounded towards him with long strides. Luhan almost had to run to catch up without being dragged from Sehun’s speed.

The mafia boss stood behind the man, glaring at him as the girl notified him of Sehun’s presence. He turned around to be met with a pair of emotionless eyes that were outlined with thin, smudged eyeliner.  
“Boss!” he exclaimed nervously while the girl rolled her eyes and began to walk away to another man.

“We have to go, you know how much I hate parties-“ Sehun began while pulling the deer into his chest and wound his arms around the slim waist protectively as people gave Luhan suggestive glances. Kai smiled. “And fun. And happiness. And emotion-“ 

“I get the point. But I’ve got to get Lu home. There are people who are looking at him the wrong way, and I don’t like it. I one person dares try something, I wont hesitate to do something, and I won’t regret it, either.” Sehun warned as Kai straightened his posture and nodded.

“Okay. I’d tell Baekyeol, but as you can see-“ He motioned towards a certain couple that were grinding against each other, “-They’re doing their own thing. Get home safe, okay, Luhan?” The deer nodded sleepily before Sehun grasped his hand and ran outside speedily.

“Sehun-ah…I feel a little tired.” Luhan groaned as Sehun pushed the emergency escape door open and led them outside. “Do you want me to carry you?” All traces of threat were gone, and replaced with a soft, warm tone that made Luhan blush and nod as Sehun scooped his weak frame up securely and held him close. 

He took calculative steps through the dark, gloomy alleyway and Luhan laced his arms around Sehun’s neck lazily. He had barely walked a meter when several muscular figures came from the street and charged down the alleyway at a surprisingly fast pace. Luhan his face in Sehun’s chest as the mafia boss pulled at his gold plated gun and shot the shadowy silhouettes precisely in the head.

“Shit! I forgot to reload before we went out!” He complained to himself as he used one arm to steady Luhan and the other to clutch his gun tight. Sehun estimated that only 3 more shots could be made before rendering his rather expensive weapon absolutely useless. A few more men emerged, and he shot again before kicking the other to the ground and slamming a booted foot over his face.

“ Sehun-ah? Are we going to get hurt? I’m scared!” Luhan whimpered as Sehun swore in his mind. He whispered reassurances in the deer’s ear, but as another group approached the couple, even Sehun couldn’t be so sure of their safety anymore.

“You can put me down if you want, Sehun-ah. I’ll hide really quickly. I don’t want to be a burden on you…” Luhan whispered and Sehun reluctantly let him go. He knew he shouldn’t, but he would have to fight physically, and protect both his and Luhan’s lives.  
\------------------------------------  
Sehun had nothing more than a wound on his arm, as twenty-one unconscious bodies lay scattered around his feet. The men were weak, Sehun scoffed as he crawled his way over to Luhan, who was currently trying to calm himself down and prevent himself from having a panic attack/ mental breakdown. 

“Sehun-ah…” The deer clutched onto Sehun’s leather shirt as the tears slid down carefully, as if they were planning their path down the porcelain white cheeks. Sehun patted Luhan’s shoulders as something lodged itself into his thigh, making him gasp dryly and sway around before collapsing into a heap on the ground.

Luhan didn’t want to look up. He just stared at Sehun’s unconscious body with tearful eyes before pulling out the tranquilizer dart from his lover’s leg. The masked man pointed the tranquilizer gun at the deer’s neck before he looked up to see who was it.

The bang sounded, and Luhan fell in a small pile on top of Sehun. He had realised who it was, even if the large mask hid most of the face from view.

Wang Lui.

The criminal nodded towards a large group of men, who responded and threw the two unconscious bodies into the black van before driving off.  
\------------------------------------  
Sehun woke up. His entire body was tied up with an extremely thick, grey rope and duck tape wasn’t just taped around his mouth, but wound around the back of his head as well to make an excruciatingly tight ring.

He immediately looked around for Luhan, but the deer was nowhere to be found. His gun lay in pieces on the floor in front of him, and his wallet had money and cards taken out of. He felt around loosely at the back pockets of his jeans-his phone had been taken as well. But Sehun couldn’t care less about a phone or his gun. -Or even his wallet, to be honest.

He just wanted to know if his lover was safe, and just that information would somehow make things a lot easier.

“Worried about little LuLu, Oh Sehun?” a ridiculously irritating voice came out from behind him, making Sehun try and turn around. He got about 5 centimetres as the ropes that were binded around him prevented him from doing anything except get a painful burn from every single little action he made.

“If only you could see how pathetic you look right now. All tied up with nowhere to go, right?” Sehun made an angry muffled sound, but apart from that, was silent.

“I have to admit, you did a good job fighting my men- Lulu, not so much…” Lui sighed in fake pity as he pushed his fat face in front of Sehun’s, making the younger boy glare back in disgust. The Chinese criminal slapped him hard on the face; a hard, swift action that made half of Sehun’s face go red almost immediately. Lui ripped the tape off of Sehun’s mouth, and the man immediately asked a question.

“What do you mean, Lulu not so much?” He spat, the coppery taste of blood flavoring his tongue slightly as he spoke. Lui pushed the chair out of the room with a horrible scratching sound.

They arrived a large meeting room, and Lui pushed the door open with a large, lustful, menacing smile that made Sehun’s heart weaken. He knew that smile from other mobsters, and it wasn’t pretty. Usually, he wouldn’t care less about whoever the victim was, but now he shook in his chair immediately in protest against the inevitable sight.

“Oh, but you wanted to see Lulu…so, it’s only good manners that I show you, right?” He laughed manically and tried to push Sehun’s chair again, only stopping when a loud scream could be heard from the room. 

"Now. This is what Lulu's going to get every day after we sell him and make a massive profit!" Lui clapped his hands and made Sehun stare in disbelief. Sell? Profit? Every day? 

Sehun's head spun. He didn't want to see it, and it turned out a billion times worse than what he had imagined. He had through that it would have been only one man, and that it wouldn't be too rough. How wrong he was.  
He couldn't even see the deer in between how many bodies that there was crowded around the small body. They were all old men, maybe about 60 years old, some holding whips and some holding a large paddle.

Multiple screams could be heard, and Sehun immediately looked away. "What the fuck? Let him go! Do anything to me! Kill me if you want! Do it! Just don't do those things to Luhan. He is so innocent, what did he do?" Sehun pleaded, and Lui called for the men to stop. He fished into the pile of sex-craved bodies and pulled out a very familiar looking boy out of the heap and flung him towards Sehun.  
Luhan looked broken as Lui held the deer up by the hair.  
"Fuck you! When I get out of this goddamn chair I'll kill you! All of you fucking idiots!" He pointed at the group of old men. "He's not even conscious for fucks sake!" He wriggled violently in his chair before Lui threw Luhan back, the boy immediately being crowded by the men again.  
"It's only payback for what you did to me, back when we were ten." Lui's voice had a twang of heart break in it as he made a pathetic excuse for what he was doing. Sehun's chest constricted. No. No. This wasn't happening.  
"Eomma and appa never said anything about you! I thought you were dead! How could you change your identity and rid yourself of the Oh family name? That stupid Chinese name you had since you were six? You deserved it!" Sehun yelled as more unconscious screams could be heard from behind them.   
"But I don't quite agree with the family name, do I, brother?"  
\-----------------------------  
Sehun’s expression became so unreadable that it was like he was a book that was not only closed but had been thrown into a prison cell and someone had thrown away the key. That person being Wang Lui-or before the disagreement, Oh Lui-Hun.

He stared up at his older sibling before spitting blood into his face. Lui snarled and swept it off in an animalistic manner. He bent down and slapped Sehun in the face again; creating a harsh sting that ran across the younger’s features.

“The Oh family hated me for reasons that were not fair. I was the first heir, not you, little brother. Who could have cared for poor Oh Lui-Hun with the bipolar disorder? As soon as eomma and appa found out, they made you and sent me away!” Lui screamed into his dongsaeng’s ear wildly as he charged around Sehun’s chair in wild steps. “I was stuck in that orphanage for years in Haidan! Now, I’m going to torture you to the point where I can finally take over the Korean mafia like I truly deserve! I’ll sell Luhan to make money and be respected for once! Eomma and appa will regret ever sending me away and choosing you!”

Sehun held his head away from Lui’s strong breath and glared before speaking.  
"How do you expect me to react? I was four years old for fuck's sake! What could I possibly have done, huh? I didn't know what eomma and apps were doing to you!" His powerful baritone voice faltered a little as he continued. "Torture me all you want. I'm not going to hand over the Korean mafia to you, Lui! Just don't sell Luhan, send him back. You can even send him back to Haidan, just so I know that he will be safe from you! I'll let you do whatever you want to me!" 

His voiced cracked as Lui's hands grasped at Sehun's pale white neck, strangling him with an iron grip. He held on until Sehun started going blue before letting go harshly. “Luhan will be mine to use by the end of this week. He’ll be so broken that the bitch will listen to any command I give him! You, on the other hand, will be dead, little brother. How could you not recognize your hyung’s voice last week? My name?” Lui ranted furiously as Sehun struggled against the ropes again.

“You changed.” Was all Sehun said. “I thought my brother still had a little bit of dignity left, but you proved me wrong.” Mistake. The mafia caught a glimpse of a sharp metal object before it plunged into his thigh.

He didn’t scream. To do so would be cowardly, and so he only grunted slightly as the knife left his flesh slowly, dragging out the pain torturously. He thought that he had been left alone with his thoughts and new wound, but an excruciating pain interrupted his thought process. Nothing he had experienced was that painful, ever. He screamed that time.

The salt lingered in his blood stained leg as Lui walked out of the room with thundering steps as his combat boots stomped down on the concrete. He opened the door before glaring back at his younger brother.

“You feel the pain?” Sehun didn’t respond. Lui huffed impatiently at how stoic his dongsaeng was.

“You are the salt in the wound that is my life.”  
\-----------------------------------  
Luhan woke up on the cold hard floor of Lui’s basement. He yelped and screamed as he felt many people around him, doing things to him that he would only let Sehun do. But these people were not Sehun. They had no love or care in their touches, and their filthy, perverted eyes were clouded in a violent lust for the deer.

They finished with Luhan and left before another group came in and did the same. The deer was hurt all over, and he wanted only one person to hold him and comfort him. Oh Sehun.

But he never came. The Chinese boy had never truly felt so alone and so scared when he realized what had happened to him. Sehun must have been taken too. He wondered how the mafia boss felt: alone, scared, and vulnerable? Probably not. But it was how Luhan felt without his lover. Alone in a sprawling room. Scared if more men would arrive. Vulnerable because of his weak state.

A loud, deep yelp could be heard throughout the entire narrow corridor. Even if Luhan had never heard his lover openly scream with pain, he knew it was Sehun. His heart cracked upon hearing the sound. Whatever was happening to the mafia boss, it must hurt a lot. Too much. Luhan psychically fell to the floor upon trying to stand and press a curious, fearful ear against the door.

He resorted to simply crawling to the door and eavesdrop on a man on the other side of the rusted metal door. “Why is Oh Sehun my brother? Why did he take my place? The Oh family is nothing but a group of filthy liars.” Lui’s voice rumbled lowly, making Luhan’s heart stop for real.

Brothers? His place? Oh family? No. It can't be! Sehun and Lui couldn’t possibly be related could they?  
Another press of an ear against the cold metal revealed so much more. So much more about the horrors of the Oh family. So much more about the horrors of Oh Sehun.  
\-----------------------------  
The next morning, Sehun found himself in agony. His leg burnt like literal hell and he got beaten black and blue at least four times. Or maybe it was five. He felt so tired, but he knew that nightmares would await him if he drifted into sleep. 

He wanted to know if Luhan was safe. If the deer was okay, it made the whole situation just a little bit better. But he knew that Luhan wasn't okay. He was vulnerable, emotionally and physically having not been trained to deal with these situations.

His hands grabbed a pocketknife that was forever stowed away in his jacket pocket and slid it against the ropes. It would take time, but the mafia boss knew that if he broke that one-knot, they would all fall apart. He would be able to escape. He would find Luhan.  
\----------------------------  
"What do you find special in Sehun?" Lui's dominative voice lured over the small deer.  
Luhan answered confidently while Lui narrowed his eyes. What a pathetic excuse for love. To Lui, love was about producing an heir that could do as good a job as you did. Maybe even better.  
"But how do you know that Sehun really loves you back?" He questioned, a corrupted sort of triumph cut in his tone. Luhan froze, before relaxing. His hands gripped the black blanket that was wrapped around his increasingly thin frame. 

When he didn’t respond, Lui began to take threatening steps towards the boy, who shuddered and held his hands over his face defensively. Lui smirked and stopped walking.

Sehun had told him his true feeling lots of times, with an equal level of confidence that the deer used when speaking of the mafia boss.

"Because he told me. Not only through his words, but his actions also." Luhan's voice trailed off shyly.  
"Sehun doesn't care for you. I know my brother- he's just using you for his own needs. That's what a true mafia boss would do." Lui's words cut into Luhan's heart one by one. 

The deer thought back to the eavesdropping incident when the higher-ranking Exo members were playing poker in the basement. Sehun's words that he had trusted were a lie. Maybe he was too trusting of Sehun. Maybe the mafia boss really didn't care for him at all.

"Doubting yourself?" Lui mocked, laughing as if Luhan's feelings didn't exist. 

"Never. Sehun does love me! You're wrong!" His voice cracked, giving away how desperate and broken he felt on the inside.  
"You're chasing after him like that stupid deer drawing of yours. You keep going and going, but in the end it escapes to someone else, and you get hurt. The memories of it haunts you forever, doesn't it?" Lui cackled. 

"Don't talk about that deer drawing! Sehun loves me. I love him! Our hearts belong to each other!" Luhan whispered softly, words fragile.

"Hmm. I would check over that if I were you." Lui slammed the metal door violently. As soon as the tall Chinese-Korean man left, Luhan broke down into tears, his body shaking. The words that he had heard about Sehun. The drugs, the sex and the murders. The newfound fear that had installed itself in Luhan. What if Sehun really was using him for his own selfish needs?  
\---------------------------  
Halfway there...Sehun's pocketknife was doing surprisingly well against the thick binding, but his hands shook as his injury drained even more blood from him. The red liquid had actually seeped through into the tough rope; Sehun tried to ignore it and work through the rope quicker.

He could feel the rope hanging onto its final thread before breaking. The rest of binding fell away, leaving Sehun alone on the chair in the center of the room. His gaze fixated onto his left thigh, which was now covered in a vibrant red, even if you couldn’t see it very well due to Sehun’s fondness of wearing dark colours.

The Korean mafia boss took a sharp inhale of air as he peeled off his black skinny jeans and stared at the knife wound. It looked horrible, scabbing over in various shades of scarlet and still oozing out fresh blood. His vision faltered a little. Sehun pulled his jeans back up and stood on his feet with difficulty from his chair.

He studied himself in a mirror that was attached to the wall, somewhat unfazed by what he saw. A large cut on his left cheek. Eyeliner smudged all over his eyes. Blood drooling down his chin. A bruise on his right jawbone. Still, he looked sexy, just in a different way. He searched for a tissue to wipe the blood from his sharp features, but his search came up disappointingly empty. Oh well. He wasn’t prepared to spit back of his hand and wipe the red substance off anyway. That was just plain unhygienic. And a little gross, now that Sehun thought about it.

He tapped the keys on the keypad and a few seconds later; it flashed green and the door opened. Stupid Wang Lui, never covering the passcode. He stepped out carefully however he forgot that the door was heavy, so it slammed loudly behind him, making him curse under his breath. 

Well, that’s just brilliant. Sehun reprimanded himself. Now they’re going to know that you’re gone, idiot.

He shook his head softly, before reminding himself what he escaped for. To find Luhan. Of course, to kill Lui and go home would be great, but he wasn’t going to do so without the deer under his total protection. He had already failed once, and he wasn’t going to fail again.  
\------------------------------  
Luhan rocked on his butt, legs tucked into his arms. It was almost like he was in a trance; staring into space. He wasn’t sure if yet another group of older men would come in and use his body for their own perverted needs, but they haunted his nightmares and living moments as well.

Not that his life was really worth anything right now. Not without Sehun. He only had an urge to live because he held on to a rather useless hope that maybe, (just maybe) the mafia boss would save him from this literal torture. 

He sighed softly, before a loud slam made him jump. It sounded like one of the metal doors being slammed, a sign that somebody was walking around the basement. To search for him? To do things to him? To hurt him? Luhan shivered as multiple scenes replayed in his mind. 

He glanced at something shimmering to his far right, gleaming for the deer’s attention. It was smashed glass, probably from a wine glass. The pieces lay undisturbed, until Luhan picked a shard up and inspected it. 

Maybe he wasn’t really thinking straight. Maybe he wasn’t thinking at all. The shard cut into the skin of his wrist, and in that moment, a certain person decided to barge into the room.

The deer froze and looked up, fear slapped across his innocent features.

Only it wasn’t a just a person. It was two. A barely conscious Sehun struggled in Lui’s firm grip, who was grinning psychotically. Luhan’s horror-stricken gaze noticed the knife marks on Sehun’s face and arms, before it reached Lui’s face, which was covered in scratch marks and bruises. A large knife was placed in Lui’s hand, covered from handle to tip in blood. It didn’t take a genius to figure out whose blood it was.

“I-I…” Luhan dropped the shard of glass before trying to make excuses. Lui smiled, but it wasn’t a genuine smile. It soon turned into a deep scowl.  
“Don’t do that. Your new owner won’t like scars on you that he hasn’t inflicted himself.” Sehun’s eyes widened at the mention of ‘owner.’ 

“O-Owner?” Luhan squeaked. Sehun managed to kick Lui hard on the shin, only to be grasped tighter. He groaned as his older brother punched the knife wound on his leg. 

“Why of course, Lulu. You don’t expect me to keep you, right? I don’t want more responsibility on my shoulders!” Lui spat as Luhan curled up into a ball.

“But I don’t have an owner…” The deer whispered, barely audible to the Oh brothers. Sehun’s fists tightened as he felt air escape from his lungs slowly.

“Correction. In a few moments, you won’t have an owner.” Lui pulled out a gun and dropped Sehun’s body on the floor. Luhan’s eyes widened and scrambled over to his lover’s body. Sehun couldn’t die like this. No way.

Bang!

Blood seeped out in a puddle around the two, and Luhan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s frame. But it wasn’t wet with blood. 

“Luhan! Luhan!” A familiar voice called from the entrance of the dark room, followed by several pairs of boots hitting the ground. Luhan’s eyes snapped open to find Chanyeol and Suho dragging Lui’s body out of the room. Baekhyun stood with a gun in his hands, eyes filled with concern to the couple on the floor. 

“Baekhyun?” The deer’s voice cracked with relief at the sight of the man. He looked down at Sehun, who was miraculously not dead. 

“Come on! I really don’t want to see you guys dead by the end of today.”  
\------------------------------  
\----------------------  
“Mrrr…” Luhan opened his eyes after getting shaken awake by Yixing. The rest of Exo were crowded around his bed, peering at the deer curiously. “What…happened?” He breathed, while trying to look for a certain face in the crowd. 

“Well, we rescued you two from certain disaster, Lay treated both of you for injuries, and then you started screaming like a mother fucking banshee in your sleep.” Kris muttered sarcastically as Xiumin jabbed him in the ribs, hard. The eldest man in the room whispered something about respect to the Chinese drug dealer. Kris shrugged and went back to his phone.

Luhan wasn’t really listening; craning his neck to see past the taller members of the mafia group. “Where’s Sehun-ah?” He croaked, his throat dry and painful. The men in the front shared unsure looks before Kai spoke up.

“He’s doing a job right now, and probably won’t be back in exactly an hour.” The tanned male explained as Kyungsoo patted the deer’s shoulder comfortingly. Luhan’s eyes widened.

“So soon? Its only been a day…how is he already okay to go?” He asked, puzzled as the mobsters exchanged another concerned glance. Baekhyun jabbed Kai to say something, but the second in command only pointed at Suho instead.

“You were unconscious for twelve days, Luhan…” Suho said softly, as Luhan’s eyes widened. Twelve whole days? He thought to himself. “Sehun stayed by your bedside for a long time after he demanded that he was okay. But, job’s still a job, I guess.” He continued.

“Hope he’s okay. Knife wound looked pretty harsh, you know?” Chen rambled on to nobody in particular, but they all nodded.

“He’s not our boss for nothing- he’ll be fine.”   
\-------------------------------  
Sehun didn’t feel fine. He trudged out of his sleek black Lamborghini and wiped down his hands on his pure white suit and checked his phone for the final time. His eyes scanned over the picture and information and searched through the crowds of people for a match. There. His eyes snapped to a woman in her 30s, pushing a stroller with her husband strolling next to her. It was strange to thing to see somebody that had helped his older brother in his activities doing such normal things.

It had been a whole week and a half and Luhan still hadn’t woken up yet. Sehun willed himself not to worry and turn his attention back to finding the target. A group of college girls approached him and asked him if he was okay, to which he simply nodded sharply and walked forward with quicker steps. They followed him immediately, asking irritating questions while Sehun tried not to let the target out of his sight.

“Oppa, where are you going?” The main girl asked, practically running to catch up with the mafia boss, her friends following. Sehun swore internally when he lost sight the target, who had exited the park gates with her family. He finally broke his silence record with the irritating group of students who were a little sasaeng-like. 

“Listen, can you all leave me alone?” Sehun breathed as the girl looked at him as if he had just broken up a ten-year relationship with her.

“But-“ She rubbed her eyes with her fake tears, but by the time the rest of her friends had caught up with her, Sehun was gone.  
\--------------------------------  
“For fuck’s sake. This is why I don’t kill without a gun…” Sehun checked his watch again. He had wasted a lot of time, probably about 2 hours, just being chased around by a bunch of college girls and having to find a place to put the body of Lui’s ex-girlfriend.

He was in the car, driving home, when his phone rang loudly. He groaned and pressed answer on the hands free system of his car.

“Hello? Boss?” Baekhyun’s voice came on in full volume, causing the mafia boss to wince and turn the audio down a considerable amount. “Yeah? What do you want?” His monotone speech seeming to cause chaos on the other side of the line. “Can you hurry up, Baekhyun?”

“Luhan woke up.” Sehun’s eyes widened. “Really?” He rasped, surprised. Out of all of the nonsense that Baekhyun could have said, he sincerely hoped that the diva wasn’t joking.  
“I’m not joking! Hurry up! He was fine this morning but-just hurry up! He’s getting really panicked right now, and apart from Yixing and Suho, none of us know what to do!” Baekhyun shrieked. 

“God, calm down! I’m going to take a long time! There’s a shit ton of cars around and I can’t speed forward! Just…do something, okay?” Sehun stressed, running a hand through his hair. He was about to press ‘end call’ when Baekhyun spoke again. 

“Okay. Just hurry the hell up!” Sehun nodded, even if Baekhyun couldn’t see it, and ended the call.  
\---------------------------------  
20 minutes later, Chanyeol and Baekhyun heard keys unlocking the front door and raced to their saviour. “Oh thank the lord! Boss! You came to save us!” Chanyeol made a praying motion, to which Sehun groaned and grabbed both of the giant’s wrists before sending him a spiteful glare.

“You’re talking to me as if I’m sort of fucking angel coming down to save your sorry asses from certain death…” He muttered quietly while letting Chanyeol’s wrists go and dumping his keys onto a table in the entrance.   
"But you are!" Baekhyun screeched before pushing Sehun into the living room and running out of the room. Chanyeol snapped out of his daze and followed his boyfriend quickly, accidentally whacking his funny bone on the banister. "Ow! Baekkie waitttt~"   
Sehun sighed, wondering how they were two of his most trusted hyungs. Only then did he notice the shaking bundle of blankets on the couch. He approached the blanket bundle with slight caution, before realising something.   
Baekhyun and Chanyeol overreact to everything. Literally everything. He was sure that Luhan was fine. The deer was probably just having a nightmare or something.  
"Lu?" He spoke loudly, waiting for a response. "Lu!" He tried again, before giving up.  
He sighed and crawled onto the couch before trying to lift Luhan's blanket off of him.   
"Don't touch me!" A small voice yelled, making Sehun reel back and hold his hands up in innocence.  
"Lu, it's me, Sehun. Please talk to me." He sighed. The mafia boss just wanted to go to bed and sleep for the next week.  
Luhan made a muffled noise and shuffled further into the corner of the couch, trying to get away. Sehun flinched. Dammit. He didn't really know how to help people.  
"Come on, Lu. I'm here..." he noticed the blanket bundle shuffle about before Luhan's face emerged from the pile of cushions.  
He looked horrible. The usually bright, shining eyes were bloodshot and dull, and his cheeks were stained with dried tears. He shook slightly, tired eyes barely acknowledging Sehun's presence.  
The mafia boss reached out to the deer, but the smaller one of the two knocked the warm hand out of the way quickly.   
"Please don't touch me..." he whispered softly, before turning away, back facing Sehun, who's expression became unreadable.  
"It's me, Sehun-ah... are you sure you don't want to talk it out? We don't have to do that even, just please let me protect you..." Sehun tried for the last time. His patience had a certain level, and the previous job that day had really brought it down lower. As much as he wanted to help the deer, he couldn't if Luhan wasn't going to let him.  
"Don't... I don't want to be touched. I'm broken enough already. What if those men come back and find me? What can I possibly do to defend myself? They'll just do it to me all over again. Again. Again..." Luhan murmured to himself, chanting the last word over and over.  
Sehun shuffled over and went under the blanket, even if Luhan didn't want him to. The deer flinched as he get strong arms wrap around his slender waist, being so careful. It was as if he really was made of porcelain. He felt protected and safe. For once after the incidents, he felt comfortable with somebody else being so close to him.  
A soft pair of lips brushed against his left ear, making him shiver contentedly. Sehun whispered assurances into the deer's ear, while Luhan shuffled closer to the muscular body next to him.   
"Promise?" The mafia boss held up his pinky finger, and Luhan nodded before linking his own with Sehun's. They fell asleep, not noticing Baekyeol coming in and snapping a photo.  
"This is going to be the most brilliant blackmail ever!" Baekhyun whispered as Chanyeol nodded.   
Hunhan only curled up closer, bodies tangled together under the blanket.  
\------------------------  
Sehun woke up as the sun aimed a harsh bright light directly for his eyes. Luhan was still blissfully asleep, as Sehun's toned chest kept any light from getting to the deer. Their pinkies were still intertwined from the day before, locked together tightly.

The mafia boss couldn't feel anything in his right leg, but really didn't care. He looked down at the sleeping deer in his arms, whose breathing was calm and steady for once. So long as he was safe, nothing else really mattered.

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan muttered sleepily while gripping onto Sehun's torso area tighter.   
"Yeah?" He rasped quietly, tugging in Luhan's body closer slightly. The deer pulled Sehun in a little.  
"Stop moving around-I can't sleep..." he mumbled before going back to sleep.

"Seriously?" Sehun grumbled as the deer nodded cutely and curled up into a small ball again. Oh well. At least it was quiet and peac-

"Hey boss! Me and Kyungsoo are leaving to go and sort out the deal! See you!" Kai called before slamming the door, causing Luhan to jump and almost fall off of the couch as Sehun's left arm caught him just in time.

"Thanks..." Luhan blushed a little at having to be saved from tumbling off of a sofa and onto the hard, wooden floor. Sehun sat up and ran his fingers through his bed hair before turning to face his lover properly.

"So. I want to talk to you about what happened when Lui kidnapped both of us and...you know." Sehun grit his pearly white teeth togetherat the memory. Luhan stiffened up considerably next to him. 

"Do we have to...?" He whispered, and Sehun nodded. "Only if you want to. If you don't, that's fine. We can always discuss it later." 

Luhan gulped as more memories started to flood his weakened mind. He felt his chest tighten and his breathing become irregular and difficult to inhale and exhale. Nausea ran through his body in horrible waves.

"Don't worry, Lu. Breathe steady, okay?" Sehun instructed, but Luhan immediately shot up and sprinted to the bathroom, not even bothering to lock the door as Sehun heard gagging sounds and the toilet flush a few minutes later. He winced slightly as he heard Luhan's crying from down the hall.

The deer walked back out after brushing his teeth, flopping onto the couch. His skin looked paper white and clammy as he shivered. 

"I feel disgusting..." Luhan murmured softly as Sehun looked at him in concern.

"You are anything but disgusting, Lu. Don't say that about yourself. Do you feel better now at least?" Sehun grabbed the deer's slim wrist and pulled him onto a kitchen stool.

He began to pull off his jumper and put it on Luhan when the deer pushed his hands up and winced slightly.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't do those things right now, Sehun-ah..." he mumbled slightly as Sehun looked at him in confusion before letting out a soft laugh.

"Not that, pabo! You need to stay warm otherwise you might become even more sick! I really don't think I could listen to the sounds of you throwing up again..." the mafia boss explained as Luhan blushed a dark burgundy and put his arms into the jumper and and pulled it over his head.

It was way too big for his tiny frame, but it was comforting to have it wrapped around him. It even smelt like Sehun, and the deer cuddled into the jumper tightly.

"Yah! It better not replace me, okay?" He heard Sehun whine, followed by the clicking of a gun.

He sat up at that last sound to see Sehun putting a fancy silver gun into a pile on the kitchen countertop. The mobster turned around with a piece of card in his hands, reading the back of it carefully.

"What's that, Sehun-ah?" He asked curiously as Sehun carried on reading over the information.

"An invitation to a SHINee event..." he murmured as the deer looked up, confused. "A what?"

"SHINee, an ally group of ours. They're hosting an event at their mansion to celebrate some shit. They want me to come, I guess." Sehun explained, eyes still attached to the white card.

"Oh! That's cool! Like a party?" Luhan squealed as he got up and looked at the invitation card, reading over Sehun's shoulder.

"Yeah, if you put it that way. You have to come with me." Sehun looked at him in the eyes, while Luhan froze.

"W-why?" He questioned. He really didn't want to have to go to a social event full of mobsters with guns and knives and drugs and-

"Because you're my lover, duh." Sehun said confidently as if he was explaining why one plus one equals two.

"Oh, right! But what if I don't want to go?" Luhan mumbled as Sehun placed the invitation back on the marble countertop.

"Then I'll look like some super hot single guy who everyone will come towards and ask if I'm really single. Oh, and th-" Sehun barely finished when Luhan gave him a jealous glare.

"Fine! I'll come with you to this event, and everyone will know that you are not single! You are very much-what's the word?-taken!" The deer finalised and stuck his little tongue out at the taller of the two.

"Okay, but don't blame me if something happens at the event, alright?"  
\-----------------------------  
“There are going to be loads of people at this event, okay, Lu? Just stay close to me or the other Exo members and you’ll be fine.” Sehun pulled his thin black tie down while Baekhyun was finishing his eye makeup. Luhan nodded and took a sip out of his water bottle.

“Boss! Stop moving your eyes, I can’t apply your eyeliner properly if you carry on talking!” Baekhyun snapped as Sehun slowly opened his eyes and gave him a deadly side glare. The diva stiffened and laughed nervously. “Sorry, I’m used to doing Chanyeol’s makeup. He's a bit of a wimp...I’ll get on with it now.” Sehun closed his eyes again and felt something cold and liquid being pressed against his lash line.

“God, why did I agree to let you do this? If that thing gets in my eyeball, I am going to stab you.” He threatened. Luhan sat there, admiring Baekhyun’s makeup collection. For a ferocious mobster, Baekhyun had a nice gathering of colorful eye shadows and eyeliner pencils. 

He remembered the diva's rant about the latest foundation shades and how they weren't light enough for his skin tone. When Luhan looked at the variety of bottles, they looked the exact same. Something about undertones, Baekhyun had explained, and with that, Luhan came to a very firm conclusion. Baekhyun was extremely picky with what he would spend his well-earned money on, and also knew a whole ton of crap.

The conversation behind him carried on after Baekhyun had warned him about being careful with the latest eyeliner that he had brought. Something about it being 'expensive' and 'one of a kind.'

“But you usually wear eyeliner, right? How do you do yours? Do you want a wing?” Baekhyun asked as he finished outlining Sehun’s right eye. The mafia boss opened his eyes and gave Baekhyun a weird look before lifting his hand and making a straight-line motion in the air.

“Well, unlike you and your math degree method, I usually just take the pencil and draw some random line on my eye. Isn’t that how everyone does it? And what the hell is a wing?” Baekhyun sighed and declared a “Doesn’t matter,” before working on Sehun's left eye instead. Everybody in the room was silent as Baekhyun glided the black stick over Sehun's eye. 

His tongue stuck out as he focused- a habit, Chanyeol had said. He had said something about needing full concentration. It was almost finished when-

Chanyeol burst into the room, making Baekhyun’s hand jump violently; the liquid eyeliner going all across Sehun’s eyelid and almost dip into his eye.

“Oh! Sorry! I was looking for Tao!” The giant chirped and slammed the door behind him, and both Baekhyun and Luhan turned to the mafia boss, who’s left eye was now covered in black product. Sehun huffed in irritation before making a knife gesture.

“Stab.”  
\----------------------------  
"Whoa, Boss! You look good!" Chen gave Sehun a thumbs up before clicking his seatbelt in and pulling out his phone. The rest of half of the Exo members agreed, giving him compliments as Luhan simply stared.  
"You could have worn something a little more casual, though. Do you only have the smartest of smart suits in that wardrobe of yours?" Kai poked fun at Sehun's very formal black suit before pointing to his own outfit- an oversized designer tie dye shirt and ripped jeans.  
"Yeah! Stop being such a rotten egg, Boss!" Chanyeol laughed, his wolf hat tied around his chin. Sehun scoffed.  
"Please. I'm a civilized egg, thank you very much. At least I don't dress like a nerd who doesn't have any friends having their first birthday party at five years old...” he grumbled as Kai started the ignition of his Range Rover and sped off.  
\--------------------------  
Exo walked through the entrance of the SHINee mansion, looking like celebrities as usual. People around them gaped in envy as Sehun walked forward and greeted Onew, the leader of SHINee.   
Two grand staircases were sat on either side of the reception room, and a rather majestic waterfall statue sat in the middle of the room. The shining water cascaded down the stone figure in never ending streams. People filled the room, drinking alcohol and talking. There was also a large cloakroom at the back, where a couple entered it in a rush.  
As Kai greeted Taemin, Luhan had learned something new about himself. He was claustrophobic. Extremely claustrophobic. Luhan hung onto Sehun's left arm as Onew turned to him. People were everywhere.  
"You must be Xi Luhan, right?" The man turned to the cowering deer. He nodded as people rushed past him. "Ah! My name's Lee Jin-ki, better known as Onew." He reached out a hand, which Luhan accepted and shook gracefully.  
"You got yourself a good one, Sehun-ssi. Very obedient." The word 'obedient' made Luhan's eyes water as a memory came flooding back to him.  
\-----------------------------  
The last man finished with the deer's body before pulling on his clothes and turning to Lui. Luhan lay on the floor, tired and feeling pretty dead.   
"He's a good one, Lui. Very obedient."   
"Yes, I know. Take your leave; you've already paid me to use him. The next group needs to come in. I don't break my business deals."  
Luhan's eyes widened as another group of at least fourteen men burst into the room.   
"Very obedient indeed."  
\------------------------------  
"What's wrong with you?" Sehun pulled him to the corner of the room, ignoring the...entertainers that tapped on his shoulders as he pushed by them hurriedly.

"I-I...I don't know!" Luhan choked as people knocked into him. Sehun sighed and stood there.  
"You started blanking out and crying right there on the spot! Do you know how bad that makes me look? My partner starting a massive scene in the middle of the entire event? Barely two minutes after we arrive?" The mafia boss snapped, and Luhan dropped his gaze.

"I j-just... I don't know anymore! I keep on getting flashbacks and I don't want you to be mad at me but you are and now I feel like crap and I want to go home and I just don't know what to do and I’m sorry!" He rambled as Sehun raised his eyebrows up slightly.

"Please try and keep it together! I can't handle your current state and have to meet everybody here at the same time!" He said under his breath, making Luhan nod slightly.   
He could do it. Get through this party, and go home and sleep. The deer sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.  
\----------------------------  
The party was anything but easy to handle. The constant push of bodies against his made the deer frightened as he searched for a member of Exo to go to. Sehun had left him with Baekyeol, but Luhan had wondered off from the couple in search of the bathroom.

By the time Luhan had finished and had come out of the bathroom, the deer couldn’t see anybody that he knew around and started to panic. People around him greeted him as Sehun’s boyfriend, but Luhan could barely hear them. He slipped past a group of middle-aged women, who cooed at his rather feminine appearance and reached to pat his head and touch his fluffy hair. It reminded him of the men who had touched him. The deer yelped and rushed forwards before spotting Suho and Yixing chatting casually next to the bar. He sighed in relief and rushed towards the two.

“Hey, Luhan. Are you alright?” Suho asked as Luhan huffed and puffed, on the brink of tears. “Come on. We’ll go and find Sehun, okay? You’ll be alright.” Yixing patted the deer’s shoulder as Suho got up. Luhan sat on Suho’s old stool as the doctor of Exo tried to engage in conversation.

“What happened?” Yixing asked as the music got turned up louder and Luhan could just about make out Chen and Xiumin dancing together in the center of the crowds of people, having a fun time. He didn’t want to spoil it for everyone who was having a good time at the party.

“Nothing. Just…um…needed some air. Yeah. That’s it! Air…” Luhan stuttered. He was also a terrible liar. The deer would pause his sentences a lot and second-guess himself out loud. Yixing nodded slowly, raising a slender eyebrow at Luhan’s rather pathetic excuse before a hand grasped Luhan’s shoulder.

“We’re leaving,” Sehun spoke harshly as Yixing nodded towards Luhan, who sighed.  
\--------------------------------  
The hunhan couple was sat in the back of Kai’s car, “Lu? I’m serious now. Talk.” Sehun glared at the deer, who pulled away slightly. The mafia boss raised an eyebrow at the action. “Tell me, Lu. I don’t have all year.” 

Luhan didn’t respond. Maybe out of fear that Sehun would be fed up with this same exact situation, or maybe that Sehun would leave him after finding out what was bugging him. Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed together at the middle in mild irritation.

“You really don’t want to talk about it to me, huh?” his tone was laced with a little hurt as Luhan played with his fingernails and sighed. The Chinese boy’s vision got blurry, and he realized that he was crying. The tear droplets fell as Sehun’s expression softened upon seeing the tears.

“I’m scared, Sehun-ah. Whenever someone who I don’t know comes near me and touches me…I get frightened and I think that they’re going to do something to me…” He whimpered as Sehun patted the space next to him and Luhan shuffled into the area, still sobbing uncontrollably. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry that this keeps happening, but I can’t help it and-“

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips that pressed against his own, which made him silent and speechless as Sehun carried on kissing him. He felt a hot tongue pressing against his teeth and opened his mouth a little, letting their tongues dance together slightly. The deer moaned as the mafia boss smirked into the kiss. Sehun pulled away after a few more seconds and Luhan whined at the loss.

“You don’t have to be sorry, I understand. Well. Actually, no I don’t, but that none of the stuff you’re scared of is going to happen, alright?” Luhan smiled softly as he pulled Sehun over his body by the tie with a dainty hand. “I don’t think I understand…can you explain it to me one more time?” His tone came off as playful and innocent, but Sehun knew better than that.  
“Well yeah, I can…but it might take all night…” He rasped as he felt graceful hands unbutton his shirt slowly.  
“That’s fine for me. Take all the time you need to explain to me…”  
\---------------------------  
It was the morning after SHINee's party, and now Sehun was even more moody than usual and exhausted. Luhan was nestled into his embrace, snoring softly and murmuring nonsense in Mandarin while Sehun lay awake, thinking.

Being the world's most antisocial person ever, parties were never his kind of thing. People were eternally pressed against you in the most uncomfortable way imaginable, greeting everybody that you come across and getting hammered with alcohol and maybe drugs. Not to mention carrying your hung-over associates home while they're asking questions like:

"Sehunnie, do you think looking at a picture of the sun hurt your eyes?"  
That was Chanyeol's question.

"Sehunnie, do you think I would be able to keep a pet rock alive? I don't want to kill it...” a sobbing Baekhyun had asked.

And Sehun's favourite question of the night:  
"Sehunnie, if I die right here, like right now- yeah, right now- and you drop me into that mud puddle over there, will I turn into a crocodile overnight?" Because drunk Kai was the best kind of Kai.   
Sehun's thoughts were disturbed by a noisy snap and heavy footsteps by his bedroom door.  
“Boss!” Chanyeol stumbled into his bedroom without knocking first, clutching his head in agony. His loud voice made Luhan shuffle around in Sehun’s arms; not that Chanyeol noticed the deer’s disarrangement- or anything around him, for that matter.   
“I’m not going to be able to uh… negotiate with…uh…those people today about uh…the uh…uh…drugs today! Too hung-over and happyyyyy…” He slurred sloppily before wandering out of the room, walking into a wall and apologizing profusely before successfully making his way through the sliding door.

“What did Chanyeol say?” The deer mumbled into Sehun’s neck as Chanyeol’s loud footsteps faded down the hall. Sehun sighed softly as he explained what Chanyeol had said. Of course, if half of Exo were horribly hung-over, he would have to go. There was no way only two people were going against nine, that wasn’t fair, and Exo would never get a good deal if they were outnumbered like that.

“…I’m sorry, Lu. It looks like I won’t be able to make our date today,” he nuzzled his nose in apology against Luhan’s fluffy honey-brown hair as the deer practically sunk in disappointment. “Oh. It’s fine…We’ll just do something another time. Work comes before me, right?” His voice was laced with hurt as Sehun shook his head gently.

“Work doesn’t come before you, Lu. It’s just really important that we get a good deal today. Chanyeol just has a low alcohol tolerance, and if he’s not there, then I have to step in for his place.” His tone was apologetic and regretful as Luhan squeezed out of his lover’s arms and turned away.

“Can’t you reschedule this meeting until Chanyeol is sober? You’re the boss, right?” The deer frowned as Sehun exhaled sharply.

‘That’s not how it works, and it doesn’t matter if I’m the boss or the lowest ranking member of Exo. The meeting time isn’t going to change.”  
\------------------------------  
“Bye losers!” Chen grinned as an array of groans and “shut up’s” could be heard from the living room. Suho rolled his eyes and opened the door as Sehun half shouted, half murmured a: “Goodbye.”   
Usually Luhan would come running up to him and give him a tight hug before saying a cheery goodbye, but today was different. No little deer came running to Sehun and wave him off. Chen and Suho shared an uneasy look before the troll decided to push his boss out of the door.  
\----------------------------  
“Six boxes for 15,000,000 won. No less.” The man’s eyes narrowed as Sehun glared back, equally as determined to get the best deal.  
“12,500,000 won. In cash. No more.” Suho bellowed, pushing a pile of cash in front of him and leaning back into his chair proudly at his announcement.  
“15,000,000, and a whole box of our newest drug. Unbeatable.” Their leader smiled.  
"15,000,000 for your crap? 13,000,000 at the most!" Chen argued, practically leaping out of his chair to get to the man.  
"I think you're making a mistake. This drug is so powerful, it makes whoever has taken it in a state of total unawareness for days on end!" The man panicked, eyes going wide.  
"I think your creation was a mistake..." Sehun murmured as he sat up and drummed his fingers on the dimly lit table.  
"I will pay you 13,250,000 won in cash, right now, for six boxes of the usual and one box of the new drug. Or, we can easily got to other desperate groups and get equally as good drugs from there..." Sehun smiled slightly as the man agreed and handed over seven boxes of the highest quality drugs made in Asia.  
\----------------------------  
Luhan was bored. He rolled over in Sehun's bed, trying to find something to occupy himself with, when he had a great idea.   
Sehun had warned him about dangers of going outside without protection and stuff, but it was broad daylight and it wasn't as if he was going into the back alleyways of Seoul. He slid into a pair of tracksuits and a galaxy print jumper before tying his trainers and running down the stairs. The deer yelled something about going out to the drunken mobsters, who only groaned in response as Luhan giggled and unlocked the door.  
The deer stepped out and closed the door behind him as he breathed in fresh air. It felt nice. Freeing, almost. He knew that he couldn't be mad at Sehun. He had a job to do. The deer was just a little disappointed that the job had happened to take place on the exact time when their date was.  
He carried on walking, not paying the slightest for where he was going or what he was going to meet if he went further.  
The underground area of Seoul.  
\----------------------------  
As he naively skipped past the run down area, he slowly realised had no idea where he was. Brilliant. He had gone way to far to find his way back out of the slums, and noticed the tramps crawling their way to him. There was a glint in their eyes that reminded Luhan all to well of it meant.  
Oh god.   
His hands fumbled in his pocket for his phone as his feet picked up pace. Upon finding it, the little deer unlocked it and called the only person saved onto 'favourites.'  
"Sehun-ah <3" the screen displayed before making a clicking sound to signify that Sehun had picked up.  
"Hello?" A monotone voice could be heard, making Luhan tremble a little. "Sehun-ah! Please come and help me! I'm scared! I think that something's going to get me!" He yelped as Sehun stayed silent. "Sehun? Oh my god...Sehun-ah?"  
It wasn't Sehun who had stayed silent, but rather a huge man standing in front of the small deer who had tapped "end call." On Luhan's phone.  
It took a few seconds for Luhan to look up before gulping his fears down. "Um. Hi, my name is Luhan...uh... what's yours?" He backed away slightly before tripping up on a soju bottle, making him fall face first onto the cracked, dirty pavement below, butt sticking up in the air at the man's face.  
"Doesn't matter who I am. You're not even going to remember your own name by the time I'm done with you, pretty boy."  
\---------------------------  
"W-what?" Luhan trembled as he felt his phone ring in his hand. The man snatched the object and threw it into the wall to their right that was covered in graffiti.

"You heard me. You're not going to remember your name when I'm done with you." The man towered over the shivering little deer and backed him into a corner. Luhan gulped. He really should listen to Sehun more often.  
\--------------------------  
Sehun threw his phone down in frustration in the passenger seat of Suho's car. Chen was fast asleep in the back, and Suho was driving with a worried expression.

"He sounded really frightened, Sehun..." the "eomma" of Exo spoke as he turned a right. They were currently driving through the network of streets and roads that make up the Seoul underground.

"I know. I told him this would happen! I said that if he went outside with no protection, he was in trouble! But noooo-" Sehun ranted rather childishly as Suho rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how Sehun could be so childish in one minute and then be Asia's most feared mobster in the next.

"Come on, Boss. We don't want Luhan to be hurt because you were complaining like a child to me, right? Track the call." Suho said calmly as Sehun huffed and pulled out his phone to track the call.

A few seconds after, the location of his lover was revealed and Sehun paled before grabbing his gun and leaping out of the car. Shit, shit,  
shit! If Luhan was in block 136 at 4:45 pm and fit a certain description...

Sushi shouted at him in confusion, but the mafia boss simply waved him off. He glanced down at his phone screen while thinking back to the last target profile he had looked at in monthly filing.

Jung Wonhyun, age 58, rapist. Operated in blocks 134-142, usually 4:00 pm to 6:00 pm-common victims are young, pretty boys who display a lot of innocence.  
\---------------------------  
"No! Please, let me go!" Luhan begged as he felt his body getting pinned against the wall behind him rather carelessly. The man growled and shoved Luhan's track suits down with force as the deer started to cry.

"Stop! Stop!" He wept as the man ignored him and lifted his jumper over his head before throwing it into a muddy puddle. Luhan's knees buckled and he fell to the floor while the man simply flipped him over so that he was laying on his stomach.

He felt fingers hook around his underwear as he kicked the man in the shin, earning a wail of pain before an iron grip settled itself on his hips. The man simply smiled at Luhan's pain before flinging the deer's boxers off. Luhan sniffled quietly in defeat as the man laughed.

Luhan felt a finger prod around down there and he gasped when one forced itself in when he was still as dry as a bone, creating a huge amount of pain.

"God, you shouldn't have kicked me like that, little boy. Now I'm going to show you no mercy." The little deer felt a large hand clamp around his mouth as he screamed, tears falling harder as the man shoved another finger inside.

Then, the intruders of his now throbbing red entrance were gone. He sat up to find Sehun dragging the man to the floor and pointing his gun to the rapist's face. He smiled slightly before falling unconscious.  
\-------------------------  
Sehun pointed his gun at Wonhyun's head before changing his mind and grabbing the man's head and pulling him up by the hair.

"You worthless fucker. Which fingers did you use?" Sehun growled and Wonhyun held up his 2nd and 3rd finger smugly to the mafia boss.

"Was it just me, or did your little slut enjoy my-arghhhh!" He screamed as Sehun broke the two fingers in one motion and a sickening crack.

"You..." Wonhyun began before a bullet embedded itself in his forehead and Sehun stood up. Gun concealed in his trousers pocket, he ran to Luhan, who lay unconscious on the grimy pavement of the underground.

"Oh, Lu..." he pulled the deer's boxers and tracksuit bottoms back up his weak, pale legs before he took off his jacket and hung it around Luhan's shoulders. Sehun takes his fingers through the deer's wild hair, trying to smooth it out, when bright lights practically blinded him.

For a few moments, Sehun didn't know what was going on before it was too late. Something clamped around both of his wrists and he was thrown into a back of a van. But not just any van. 

A police van.

"We've arrested Oh Sehun, block 136. Yeah. Looks like he was trying to assault a young man who is unconscious as of right now...yeah. Great." Sehun's eyes widened in shock before speaking to the second policeman in the car.

"I wasn't trying to assault him, I was helping him from a man that actually did try and rape him!" He stated as the policeman raised an eyebrow.

"You? An untrustworthy mafia boss trying to help someone? Even if you were, we've got you down for multiple charges of murder and drug trafficking." He said rather monotonously as his parter opened the door and got in.

Sehun spun around to see Luhan being carried into an ambulance. Not awake yet. He could hear the policemen discussing his fate.

"What do you think he'll get, Daesung?" The second policeman asked as they drove off, Sehun staying silent. It seemed like an eternity before Daesung scoffed.

"Taeyang, there is no doubt in my mind that Oh Sehun is going to get the death penalty."  
\--------------------------  
The two policemen dumped everything they found on Sehun, taped up in bags, onto the desk. The pile included his phone, wallet, a box of drugs, and a large pile of 50,000 won notes. Daesung pulled out Sehun's silver plated gun and threw it onto the pyramid of evidence.

"Yah! Be careful with that! It was expensive." Sehun groaned as Taeyang inspected it for DNA samples.

"Alright. You're going to be put in your cell, and then in the morning, we're going to let you out to call family. You'll have your last meal straight after, and then you'll get the shot." Taeyang said rather emotionlessly as Daesung pushed him into the cell.

The mafia boss simply walked in before giving them a middle finger and sitting down on the mattress of his bed. The two police officers simply walked away.

"Hehe. They never find you, do they?" Sehun reached down into his jacket sleeve and pulled out his favourite gun, the gold on it shining with a holo effect as he smirked triumphantly. He was going to be out within the next hour.  
\-----------------------------  
"Luhan hyung!" Tao yelled as the deer jumped and opened his eyes. Exo was crowded around his bed, looking at him with unreadable expressions.

"Yah! Don't do that! It's really creepy..." Luhan shuddered as they looked down.

"They arrested Sehun." Was all Chanyeol said. They all turned to Luhan again with sympathy painted on their faces.

"Sehun-ah? Arrested? But-how long is he going to get?" His voice got caught in his throat as he asked the question.

The mobsters looked at each other and shared a glance. "Well technically, only a day." Xiumin sighed as Luhan sunk with relief. A day before he get's the lethal injection, at least...

Baekhyun looked up at the oldest person there and frowned.  
"No, he's getting the death penalty, stupid-" he clapped his hands over his mouth and they all looked at the deer who's face turned unreadable this time.

"Death penalty?" He whispered as silence entered the room. The sympathetic looks he received told him every thing. 

His face crumpled and his body shook violently as he sobbed, Chen giving him a soothing hug. Even Kris looked upset, and he usually didn't care about anything. His wails of despair was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

"W-why aren't y-you guys g-going to h-help h-h-him?" He stuttered as his eyes turned glossy with tears. They looked at each other with uneasiness.

"There's nothing we can do. This happens all of the time, Luhan. Mafia bosses are caught and then they're given an injection. Kai will become the new Exo boss, right Kai?" Suho explained as Kai simply nodded slowly, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

Luhan carried on crying into Chen's shoulder, blocking out everything. Only one thing truly registered in his mind- Sehun was going to die.

He thought it was his fault. He should have listened and never gone out without protection. And now, Sehun was paying the price for wanting to go outside.  
\----------------------------  
Sehun jumped into his Lamborghini and sped off, the cage of his prison destroyed with just two bullets of his gun. He pulled out his phone which he had collected on the way and called the only number in his favourites: Lulu <3.

The phone ring for a few minutes before someone picked up. It wasn't Luhan.

"Boss!?" Kai yelled as sobbing could be heard in the background. Sehun simply greeted him with a "hello."

"How the fuck did you escape?" Three second in command questioned as Sehun rolled his eyes.

"The four bolts in their little cage thing. Two of them were unscrewed, and I just shot the other ones with my gun. I lifted it off, crawled through, slipped through the guards and...their security sucks." Sehun explained triumphantly at yet another prison escape.

"Well Luhan thinks you're dead right now, so please hurry up. He's in the hospital, room 101." Kai muttered and pressed "end call."  
\----------------------------  
"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The receptionist looked up to see a model of a man glaring at her. She fanned herself slightly.

"I want to know where room 101 is." Was all he said, his tone cold and spiteful.

"Um... okay. Are you a relative?" She asked as she typed something into her computer. He smirked.

"Boyfriend." She seemed a little disappointed and sunken before directing him where to go.  
\---------------------------  
The other Exo members had left Luhan alone to go out and do their jobs. A mountain of tissues sat next to the boy as he cried.

Sehun knocked on the door before opening it and waking in. Luhan noticed him and stared in shock. "Yes, I know. I'll explain...okay?" He smiled as he pulled out a chair.

Luhan grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the hospital bed. The deer wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, tears spilling out like a flood.  
"Lu...I'm not dead. I escaped prison. You can stop crying, I'm here now..." his thumbed swept away Luhan's tears, but more replaced them.

He didn't speak, only pulling Sehun in closer as the mafia boss raked his fingers through the deer's honey brown hair soothingly. Sehun captured his quivering lips in a small kiss, which made Luhan's heart thump and his cheeks to go red.

"I love you, you know that? Even if something does happen to me, just know that I love you, okay?" Luhan nodded and opened his tear filled eyes to meet Sehun's. "I love you too, Sehun-ah." The words made Sehun smile lightly before frowning. "I think you should wake up now."

"What?"  
\----------------------------  
"Luhan-ah! Luhan-ge?" His little sister. He was in hospital, but it looked so much different. His dad was sat at the end of his bed, smiling sadly.

"What? What happened to me?" He asked, voice croaky. Both his dad and little sister shared a nervous glance.  
"Luhan, you were in a coma after a failed attempt at being kidnapped by the Korean mafia. You're in Haidan hospital right now. Their van crashed after leaving Haidan district." His voice was wrapped with desperation as he pulled out something.

"The...deer drawing?" Luhan's eyes watered as he took it from his father, hands shaking. It was yellow and crumpled, but there was no doubt. The words "to mama," sat in the bottom corner.

The television above him crackled slightly before returning to the news. They all looked up expectantly. 

"And breaking news in today! Mafia group Exo's boss, Oh Sehun, was given the lethal injection earlier today. He was caught after the accident with the latest group of hostages, where only one survived. He was pronounced dead at 10:45 this morning. Now the weather..." 

Luhan's eyes closed as his father and sister looked at him with concern. Oh Sehun was dead. Xi Luhan was alive. Some nurses came in to discharge Luhan since he was awake, and he heard his dad speak to them in regards to the breaking news.

"Yeah, a monster. He deserved to die, in all honesty." One nurse said as the other nodded.

"So many killed by him just because three couldn't afford the money they needed." She agreed.

"Oh Sehun was evil. He wanted to capture my son for himself! I hope he goes to hell and never hurts anyone again." His dad muttered as his sister played with the deer drawing.

In his mind, he disagreed with everything that they had said. Oh Sehun wasn't a monster. Oh Sehun wasn't evil. Oh Sehun was portrayed as someone he wasn't, but Luhan knew the real, loving, vulnerable man that lived inside of that emotionless exterior.

He thought he knew. After that day, Xi Luhan had nothing. Nothing. No work, no money, no friends. 

He ended up loaning money from a man named Wang Lui.  
\----------------------------


End file.
